Something About You
by bluephoenixsong
Summary: Ryan Wolfe has a new intern and she's something else, but what he doesn't know is Jessica Stone is the daughter of Horatio Caine. Continuation of my story The Intern. Rated M for a reason. Sorry, not a Ryan/Horatio slash.
1. But I've had it all day!

**Told you I would be back with vengeance!...ok not really. Anyways here's the next part of my Jessica/Ryan story. This is a continuation of the story "The Intern" so if you haven't read that one I would suggest maybe doing so, but you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**This story starts off on a "steamy" note, so if you're not seventeen turn back now! I just get right into this time. ;)**

**Peace Out~KC  
**

_Ryan Wolfe has a new intern, Dr. Jessica Stone, who he finds himself falling head over heels for. After working together for a month Ryan and Jessica take the step that the department strictly forbids. After a night together they decide to hell with the rules, if they both want this they're going after it. But what Ryan doesn't know is Jessica Stone is actually Jessica Caine, the daughter of his boss Lt. Horatio Caine._

But I've had it all day!

It had been almost two months since Jessica and Ryan secretly started dating, and it seemed no one suspected a thing. They worked hard to keep anyone from finding out. They usually drove separate and often Jessica would go home first before going to work.

They had only had sex the one time, making Ryan fear that maybe he had pushed Jessica too much. So he tried not to mention having sex around her. He still didn't know her past and what she had meant about him being her first "in a way." However, Ryan did discover that day that Jessica did have some other skills she hadn't told him about.

Ryan was feeling particularly horny while at work. He couldn't focus on anything but Jessica. Every time he saw her he automatically got a boner. He even had to resort to a trip to the men's room to relieve him self. But nothing seemed to work. Ryan wanted Jessica so bad. He hoped that an invitation to his place tonight might make things work out in his favor.

Ryan approached Jessica while they were alone in the locker room from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his hard on against her ass.

"I've got something for you." He whispered in her ear, "And if you want it you have to come home with me tonight."

Jessica turned and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him and felt his bulge grow against her leg.

"I think I do want it, but I promised some friends that I would go out with them tonight."

Ryan groaned and laid his forehead against hers. "But I've had it all day!" he exclaimed.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to take care of it now." Jessica said with a sly smile.

She grabbed something from her locker and stuffed it in her pocket. She took Ryan by the hand and pulled him through a door.

They were in the small utility room. A single light bulb hung above their heads, there were lots of brooms and mops, a utility sink in the corner, and pipes ran along just above their heads. Jessica locked the door behind her and looked at Ryan with lust filled eyes.

Jessica pinned Ryan against the wall and began kissing him. Ryan opened his mouth and allowed himself to be dominated by his younger girlfriend. She ran her tongue through his mouth and her hands up his sides. She pushed his arms up over his head and held one on either side of a pipe above their heads. Ryan heard a familiar click and wondered what Jessica was doing.

Jessica stopped kissing him and stepped back, an evil smirk on her face. Ryan stood there, with his arms still above his head. He tried to bring them down but couldn't. When he looked up he knew what the click noise had been. His hands were hand cuffed together around the pipe and there was no way to get them down.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked as the anxiety of not being able to move set it.

"I'm playing with my gift from you." Jessica said, as she ran her hands up his sides again, sending a shiver down Ryan's spine that caused his erection to involuntarily grow.

Jessica continued to run her hands over every part of Ryan's body, especially the insides of his thighs, where she knew would cause him the greatest erotic sensation without directly touching him. Then she began to rub his erection through his jeans. Ryan attempted to not moan out in pleasure. Jessica knew just how to drive him wild, but he couldn't do anything about it with his hands stuck around the pipe.

Jessica started pulling at Ryan's belt buckle and unzipping his jeans.

"What are you doing?" he managed to ask again as Jessica pulled down his pants and boxers.

"I told you, I'm playing with my gift from you." She began stroking his erection slowly and biting at his neck. Ryan moaned while trying to be quiet. He feared what would happen if anyone caught them like this.

Jessica crouched down so that her head was level with Ryan's groin. Ryan stood there and watched as Jessica began to kiss his erection. The soft touch of her lips felt so amazing and made him even harder.

She began licking the underside along the massive vein and she could feel him throbbing her in hands and against her tongue. Jessica looked up at Ryan with her big blue eyes and licked her lips. Ryan was trying to anticipate what was going to happen next, but he knew with Jessica that was never possible.

While still looking him in the eyes Jessica took Ryan's full member into her mouth. The sudden warmth and moisture around his almost made Ryan come right then, but he controlled his desire and held back. The feeling of her mouth was amazing, Ryan had never felt someone do things with their tongue the way Jessica did.

Then suddenly Jessica pulled him out of her mouth and stood up and began kissing him. Ryan whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. He pushed his hips against Jessica's and she pushed him back against the wall with her hands.

"Not yet. It's my time to play." she growled and with that she began biting and kissing along his neck again. Ryan panted, trying not to be heard but wanting to cry out.

Jessica dropped back down to her knees and began kissing the inside of Ryan's thighs, going completely around his throbbing member. Then she softly bit his thigh. The sensation was so great that he nearly went over the edge. He didn't want to come yet, he wanted Jessica to keep going.

Sensing Ryan's desperation, Jessica took him back in her mouth again and began to suck hard while running her tongue along his length. Ryan started to moan and hoped the locker room was empty. He felt the quaking beginning deep within him and knew he didn't have much time. He didn't want to climax while in Jessica's mouth, so he attempted to get her attention.

"Jessica! Oh god! Oh- Jessica! I'm, I'm, I'm! I'm going, I'm going." He just couldn't seem to get the words out. He was breathing so hard and he couldn't manage to talk. He knew his orgasm was starting but he needed her to stop.

"Jessica! I'm going to com-" but it was too late. Ryan felt his release launch into Jessica's mouth.

She immediately stopped, removed his member, stood up, unlocked one hand, and gave him the keys. She walked to the utility sink and spit into it and began rinsing her mouth with water, as Ryan pulled up his jeans and unlocked his other hand.

Ryan slowly approached Jessica, afraid of what she would think about him after that. He stood by the sink, not daring to speak yet. After several rinses with water, Jessica turned and looked at Ryan, her eyes full of emotion that he couldn't place.

Ryan immediately started spewing apologizes at Jessica, trying to explain himself.

"I'm so sorry! I should have tried harder to tell you or to stop! I lost control! I feel so horrible!"

Ryan leaned against the wall and buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to look at her he was so embarrassed. Then he felt her gentle hands pull his away from his face. Ryan looked into the blue eyes he had come to know and love. Compassion and sorrow, that's what he saw in her eyes.

"You mean you didn't try to ejaculate in my mouth?" Jessica asked.

"No, I would never want to do that! I think it's disgusting and I care about you too much to do something degrading like that! I tried to tell you to stop but I couldn't get the words out in time."

Jessica looked at him deeply, seeing the regret in his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you." was all she said before she walked out of the room.


	2. Mack's Shack

**I got the idea for this chapter while listening to Puddle of Mudd's song "Psycho." I think I like how it turned out. Just an FYI on pronunciation the name Kari is pronounced like Carry. Ps- I promise, Jessica's past is coming soon. It's like chapter six or something. Sorry I'm keeping you waiting! If it's any compensation I'm posting two chapters today. :3  
**

Mack's Shack

Ryan drove home alone. By the time he'd come out of the utility room Jessica was long gone. Even though she seemed relieved to know that he didn't intentionally come in her mouth he still felt horrible about the whole thing.

Ryan arrived back at his apartment complex. He walked through his door and into his home. Some how without Jessica it seemed empty and loner than it did before. Ryan rummaged through his fridge in hopes of something to eat. Nothing seemed appealing, so he shut the door and walked over to the drawer with the take out menus in it. He flipped through those for awhile before he decided to walk the four blocks to the bar down the street. Maybe some time away from home would get his mind off Jessica.

It was a quick walk to the bar called "Mack's Shack". Ryan used to pay frequently trips to this bar when he was in college, but its popularity seemed to have diminished with the college kids these days. Even on a Friday night the bar was pretty vacant.

Ryan walked in and showed the bouncer his ID.

"How you doing Ryan?" the bouncer asked him.

"Not too bad Ronnie." Ryan replied, while slipping his driver's license back into his wallet. Ryan wasn't even sure why he showed his ID anymore. He was considered a regular by now and everyone knew him.

Ryan took a seat at the bar and ordered a hamburger from the bar tender, Paul.

"You alright there, Ryan?" Paul asked him as he set the food in front of Ryan.

"As good as I'm going to get." Ryan said, while picking at his fries.

"Girl trouble?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"I've seen that same look a dozen times already tonight and it's only eight. It's something you pick up on after awhile." Paul reached into the cooler and pulled out a Heineken, opened it up, and set it in front of Ryan. "You look like you could use one, and don't worry, it's on the house."

"Thanks Paul." The bartender always seemed to know just what Ryan needed.

"Only the best for the fuzz." Paul joked. Ryan chuckled at his joke and took a drink of his beer.

Ryan ate his food in silence. When he was done he drank the beer Paul had given him and then ordered another one. He continued to sit at the bar, but turned so he could watch everyone else dance and have a good time with the people they were with.

Paul brought Ryan over a third beer and nudged his arm.

"Take a look, here comes a solution to your girl problems." Paul said as he gestured towards a group of young women walking through the door.

They were all very pretty, Ryan had to admit that, but his thoughts were still with Jessica. Ryan knew he was falling for Jessica, and fast. There wasn't a single thing that he didn't like about her, but it was too soon to say those few words and he wasn't even sure he was ready to say it.

Ryan was in the middle of a day dream when he could hear Jessica's laugh. It always reminded him of wind chimes in a cool breeze, soft but powerful. Paul brought over a fourth beer and Ryan was beginning to feel the effects.

That's when he saw her. She was walking to the other end of the bar with an African-American girl with an afro that had blue streaks amongst the black hair, smiling and laughing at some joke her friend had made. She was wearing a purple top, with dark washed jeans that hugged her curves nicely, and purple zebra striped heels. She was so beautiful and his heart thudded against his chest.

Ryan quickly finished the fourth beer, order a fifth, and downed it quickly before ordering his sixth. He wanted to go over and talk to her, but feared it would be too creepy. Then she saw him from across the room, her cobalt blue eyes locking with his briefly before he quickly looked away.

Ryan turned back towards the bar and started to panic. What would she do now that she knew he was here? Was it creepy because they were both here? But he didn't know she was coming here. Still, what would she say to him, if she said anything at all?

Paul came over and set another beer in front of Ryan. "I know you've had more than normal already, but this is from the young lady in purple. Who, by the way, is extremely hot! You should see her eyes! They're like blue fire!"

Ryan finished off the beer he was already working on, handed the bottle to Paul, and started in on the new bottle.

Puddle of Mudd's song "Psycho" came on over the juke box. Ryan loved this song, and had briefly mentioned it to Jessica one day when it came on the radio while they were driving to a crime scene. She had laughed at him and said she would never have suspected he would be a Puddle of Mudd fan.

Just then Ryan felt a set of hands on his shoulders. He turned to see the blue fire that Paul had described staring right at him. Jessica smiled at him and pulled him off the bar stool. She led the way to a chair just on the edge of the dance floor facing towards the center. Jessica seductively guided him into the chair and began dancing around him, moving her hips and body in time with the music.

As the first verse went on, she began to straddle him and gave him a brief lap dance, grinding her body against his. She took his half drank beer from his hands and took a swig. Jessica then ran her hands from the base of his neck to his jaw, all the while guiding his head to lean back. She poured the remaining beer into his open mouth. A drop had escaped and was rolling down his neck. Jessica stopped it with her tongue and then ran her tongue all the way up the trail. She stopped just at his lips, letting hers graze against his. Just when Ryan thought she was going to kiss him finally, Jessica licked Ryan's front top teeth and pulled him from the chair, onto the dance floor just as the chorus started.

Jessica pulled Ryan right up behind her backside, placed his hands on her hips, and started moving her hips against his. Ryan quickly caught on that she wanted him to grind against her. They danced like that for the entire chorus, as Ryan's buzzed haze increased. He was confused as to why she was there, but didn't care, because Jessica was here and he had an erection forming already.

The second verse started and Jessica pulled away from Ryan and turned to face him as she dance towards him. She got as close as possible and began to rub her entire body against his. Ryan started biting and kissing a fiery trail along her jaw line, to her neck, and eventually made his way to the exposed scar tissue on her right breast. Ryan gently kissed the scar and moved his head back to hers and leaned in for a kiss. Much like Jessica had teased him Ryan bit her lower lip and then spun Jessica around just in time for the chorus to start again.

Their arms were crossed in front of Jessica's body just at her waist, trapping her against him. He began to grind his hips harder against her backside and bit her neck more. Jessica couldn't help but let a small moan escape as Ryan's desire rubbed her ass and his teeth pinched her skin.

Then the chorus began to repeat again and Jessica managed to escape Ryan's arms. It didn't seem too difficult because she knew he had been drinking quite a bit. She again danced her way to him and got as close as possible. Jessica looked into Ryan's hazing, lust filled eyes.

When the chorus finally hit the fast section again, Ryan's lips came crashing down on hers. Jessica hadn't even bothered to close her mouth, but instead let his tongue easily slide into her mouth. The taste of the expensive beer filled her mouth. Jessica savored the way Ryan's mouth tasted. Though messy and beer filled, Ryan still tasted delicious and she could feel his love for her.

Jessica couldn't help but think of James. She knew she shouldn't compare James and Ryan, but it was so hard when Ryan was drunk not to think of what James had done, since alcohol was most of James's motivation. Even drunk Ryan didn't taste a thing like James. This was different than when James used to kiss her when they were drunk. Jessica pushed the thought out of her mind.

Ryan began grinding his desire against her body more. He wanted her so bad that it was starting to hurt. Jessica slipped her hand in between their bodies and palmed his erection through his jeans. Ryan moaned loudly into her mouth, not caring what anyone thought because he was definitely at the beginning stage of drunk. The music was so loud Jessica was sure no one could hear Ryan. As the song ended they remained on the dance floor, arms entangled around each other, mouths fully open with their tongues still dancing around each other.

It was Jessica who finally broke the embrace. Ryan groaned a protest and looked into Jessica's eyes.

"Let me hang out with my friends a little longer and I'll take you home to my place." She whispered into his ear.

"But I'm horny now!" Ryan whispered back.

"Too damn bad. Either hold it or use the bathroom."  
"But I've already used the bathroom once today because of you."

Jessica smiled at him and kissed him before turning and walking towards her friends.

Ryan stood there for a second and then walked back to his bar stool. As he sat down Paul walked up with yet another beer. "The hot blonde said you better make sure you make this one last."

Ryan chuckled and accepted the beer. "Thanks Paul."  
"Didn't I tell the solution to your problems was walking through the door."  
"Yes you did, but she is my girl problems." Ryan said while taking a swig of beer.

Paul looked at Ryan in confusion. "So it's your ex?"

"Nope, anything but. We work together and we've been dating for a few weeks now. I was beyond horny today and was kind of hoping to get some tonight, but she already had plans. So I went home, alone, and just wanted her but couldn't have her so I came here and it turns out this is where she and her friends were going. We didn't plan it and she never mentioned where she was going tonight."

"So are you just going to let her leave you."  
"Nope, she said we can go back to her place tonight." Ryan gave Paul a goofy smile that told Paul Ryan had had enough to drink.

After Ryan finished his beer Paul handed him a bottle of water.

"This one's on the house, too, chief." Paul told him.

"Don't call me chief!" Ryan slurred at him, "That's my boss!" Paul couldn't help but laugh. He'd never seen Ryan this way before.

"So what do you think of her?" Paul asked him.

Ryan swallowed his mouthful of water and loudly declared "She's great! She's the most amazing girl I've ever been with! I don't ever want to be away from her!"

"You love her, don't you?" Paul asked Ryan.

Ryan sat there for a second trying to think. The alcohol was making the decision making process difficult. Did he love Jessica? In some way, yes, he loved her very much so, but in a platonic way. But did he love her the way Paul was insinuating? Ryan couldn't figure it out.

Paul chuckled at Ryan's misfortune of not being able to comprehend what he was asking.

"How about you tell me some other time?" Paul asked him.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Ryan said, still pondering the question.

"I have to say," Paul started, "You're one lucky guy."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Ryan said.

After sitting at the bar talking with Paul for over an hour, Ryan a pair of gentle hands and slender arms wrap around his abdomen. He turned to see Jessica's beautiful face looking back at him.

"You ready to go big guy?" she asked him.

"Anytime you are beautiful." Ryan beamed at her, and Jessica could tell he was still some form of drunk. She kissed him and helped him off the barstool. They walked out the door hand in hand to a car waiting for them, the black girl with the afro behind the wheel.

"Take us home Kari." Jessica said to her, as she and Ryan climbed in the backseat.

"You got it boss!" Kari responded.

Ryan felt no inhibitions as they rode in the car. He started kissing Jessica and roaming his hands all over her body. Jessica had to slow him down before they had sex right there in the back of Kari's car. Kari didn't seem to mind. She knew about parts of Jessica's past and her problem with finding a good guy. And here Jessie was, making out with an extremely hot guy in the back of her car who could clearly only think of Jessie in that moment.

**Ok so after writing this chapter I kind of realized that I made Ryan into a light weight. I mean a guy his size should be pretty good after seven beers, especially on a full stomach, but oh well maybe Ryan is a hemophiliac or something. I tried to work in more beer, but it didn't happen. Silly boys.**


	3. Not Again

No, not again.

Kari pulled up to Jessica's apartment complex some time after ten o'clock. Jessica thanked her profusely for driving and told her to have fun with the rest of the girls and that she was sorry she left a little early.

"Hey bro don't worry about it. You're usually headed home this time anyways with your crazy schedule." Kari told her, "Just be safe and make sure to have lots of fun." Kari winked at her and pulled away from the curb.

Ryan was staring up at the building, still obviously drunk. "Wow, that's big."  
Jessica laughed at him and took his hand and walked into the building.

"Good evening Dr. Stone-Caine." The man at the desk greeted her. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good Henry, thank you, but I thought I told you could call me Jessica."  
"Well, I just feel that someone at your age with the level of education that you have should be more formalized."  
Jessica chuckled at the clerks comment. "How about you call me Dr. Jessica? Will that be a good compromise?"

"Alright, I suppose so, Dr. Jessie."

Ryan had caught that something didn't sound quite right about the way the clerk said Jessica's name, but he had forgotten already because he was trying hard to act sober, so he didn't draw attention to them. He wondered if Jessica had anything to drink that night, because she seemed perfectly fine to him, but then again he couldn't tie his shoes right now even if he tried, so who was he to make decisions?

They rode the evaluator up to the thirteenth floor and Jessica led Ryan to apartment 136. She unlocked the door and led her older boyfriend inside.

Ryan was impressed with Jessica's apartment. The living room had white carpet and the walls were a light slate blue color with white ceilings. There were pictures and certificates all along the walls and her furniture was also white.

Ryan didn't get to admire long, because before he knew it Jessica's lips were pressed against his and he remembered why they were there. She ran her hands up his shirt and caressed his chest. Ryan gasped as Jessica once again began rubbing his erection through his pants. They stopped long enough to kick off their shoes. Jessica then guided Ryan to her bedroom upstairs.

Now Ryan was truly astonished. There were three walls to this room. Two were flat and made a right angle. The third curved between them, creating a circular bottom to the triangle. The curved wall was made entirely out of windows and a glass door that led to a balcony. He stood there and admired Jessica's amazing bedroom.

Jessica reached around his body and nuzzled her face into his back. "The view's even better from the bed." She said as she pulled him towards the queen sized mattress.

They climbed in and for a moment Ryan took in the vast view of the city of Miami. Buildings were lit up and cars drove along busy streets with their head lights blaring. In the distance they could see the ocean and a beautiful beach. Ryan felt he could see for miles and would love to just sit there and watch the world go by.

Jessica began biting his neck and brought him back to reality. Ryan allowed him self to be pushed onto the bed and Jessica crawled on top of him. She pulled his shirt off and began kissing and biting from his jaw all the way to his waist line and back again.

"Jess," Ryan panted, "What about the windows? Won't someone see?"

Jessica reached into the side table drawer and pulled out a remote. With a click of a button shades began to drop and hide them from the world.

Satisfied with her response, Ryan began running his hands under her shirt. He felt the scars that had become familiar but remained a mystery to him.

Ryan wanted Jessica so bad now that he couldn't take it anymore. He switched positions with her, pinning her underneath him. He kissed her deep and grinded his desire between her legs.

Jessica arched her back and pressed her body against Ryan. She wasn't sure if she wanted this while he was drunk, and began to worry.

Ryan sat up and removed Jessica's jeans and panties, and leaned down to savor her scent. He slowly tasted her and felt her respond. Ryan needed to have her now, but he didn't think she was ready. He continued to explore her with his mouth and tongue and listened to her moans.

Jessica tried to appreciate what Ryan was doing, but it was so hard. The smell of beer lingered in the room. She wondered if he would remember this in the morning. Her anxiety grew and she could feel the panic start. She didn't want to stop him, he clearly wanted her, but she didn't want this, not tonight, not anymore. How could she tell him to stop? He was drunk, would he listen?

Ryan moved up and began kissing Jessica's stomach and running his hands along her thighs. Her entered her with one finger and moved it around inside of her. She was so tight!

Ryan's finger burned as he pushed it inside her. Jessica squirmed under his pressure and didn't know what to do. Then the pain increased as he shoved a second finger in. God, why was this happening again! Jessica thought Ryan was better than this! Why wouldn't he stop!

Ryan kissed Jessica deeply and then realized she was crying. He stopped moving and didn't even breathe. He leaned back and looked into her eyes. She didn't say anything, just looked at him with eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

Ryan sat up and slowly pulled his fingers out. He just looked at Jessica and couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. He was too drunk for this.

Ryan suddenly jumped off the bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor and began putting it on.

"Ryan! Wait! Please don't go!" Jessica cried from the bed. She leaped off it, put on her panties and ran after him. She couldn't let him get away; she just knew she had to keep him with her.

Ryan was attempting to put on his shoes with great difficulty between being drunk and the tears that were forming in his eyes. He had hurt her! _He hurt her!_ The one thing Ryan never wanted to do to Jessica and he had done it! He didn't fully understand what he had done, but knew Jessica was in pain because of him.

"Ryan stop!" Jessica yelled at him. She grabbed his face and made him look at her. Tears were streaked down her face and the pain was still there. Ryan couldn't look at her. He pulled his face away and continued his attempt at tying his shoes.

"Please Ryan, listen to me! Please, let me explain! Stay with me! Don't leave me! Please, not again!" Jessica sank to the ground and started to sob.

Ryan stopped attempting to put on his shoes and looked at her. He kicked off the one shoe he had managed and squatted down so he was level with her. Ryan held Jessica's face in his hands and looked into her eyes. She was hurting, he could see it. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me in the morning. I'm too drunk to understand now and I might not remember." He nearly whispered to her. "I don't know what I did, but please tell me what happened tomorrow."

Ryan took Jessica's hands in his and helped her to her feet. "I told you I never wanted to hurt you, but I did and I'm sorry my love." Ryan kissed her passionately and held her close. Jessica allowed him to hold her and felt his warmth radiating from him. Her head spun as the words Ryan just said echoed in her head. _"My love"_ he had called her. Jessica didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or if it was truly Ryan's voice. She didn't care. He said he didn't want to hurt her and that it was his fault, something James had never done.

When their kiss broke, Jessica looked longingly into his eyes. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Ryan brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash. When he was finished Jessica kissed him and smiled. She couldn't taste the beer anymore.

They walked to the bedroom holding hands. Ryan removed his jeans and they climbed into bed together, like so many nights before. Ryan leaned his head on Jessica's shoulder as he cuddled up behind her. Jessica could still feel the tears on Ryan's cheeks and smiled, knowing that he did care about her more than he did his own needs and desires.

"I promise you my love," Ryan whispered into her ear, "I'll never hurt you again." He kissed her neck and Jessica felt new tears form on his cheeks, as her own began to silently fall.


	4. What's that one?

**So today I realized I never mentioned a few notes about this story. I still have Eric working for the crime lab instead of the FBI because I want it that way and this whole story starts in the summer/fall of 2009. Sorry I failed at life for a moment there.  
**

What's that one?

Ryan awoke as the sun was coming up. The problem with working so early in the morning was no matter how hard he tried he usually couldn't sleep past six in the morning. He rolled onto his back and thought about what had happened the night before. Ryan wasn't drunk anymore and he didn't even have a hangover, but he had a headache that was caused by something else. As he laid there with his eyes closed everything from last night came rolling back into his head. The bar, the car ride, being with Jessica in her bed, her crying, him running, her running after him, her begging him to stay because she still wanted him, calling her "my love"….

Had the last part really happened or had he dreamed it? Ryan thought back to his conversation with Paul from the night before about whether he loved Jessica. Ryan believed that in his heart he probably did, but he wasn't ready for it. He didn't know why, but he knew he wasn't ready for it. Too many times had he said those words when he didn't truly mean them, and too many times he had had his heart broken.

Nature took its course and Ryan needed to piss like no other. He climbed out of Jessica's bed and discovered the young woman was missing. Ryan wondered where she had gone as he put on his pants.

After using the bathroom Ryan wandered into the hall and could smell something cooking downstairs. He followed his nose to the kitchen and found Jessica standing at the stove, making pancakes. Ryan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jessica said to him, as she flipped pancakes.

"Good morning beautiful." Ryan kissed the back of her neck more, admiring her beauty, even though she clearly had only been awake a little while longer than him. She was wearing a turquoise, sleeveless tunic shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was still a bit messy with the curls from last night, but she had clearly washed her make up off.

"Are those for me?" he playfully asked him.

"No, I just thought I would make pancakes and then throw them out the window." She replied.

"Hmm, that might be fun." Ryan said and he playfully bit at her neck. Jessica played along and recoiled from his touch.

"You hungry?" she asked him.

"Just a lot."

"Oh dear me, is someone hung-over?"

"No, not at all, I just eat a lot." He said with a kiss.

They sat at Jessica's table and ate in silence. Ryan wondered when they would talk about what happened the night before. He wasn't going to push Jessica; it was her choice to talk about it. After they finished breakfast they cleaned up. As they loaded the last few dishes into the dish washer, Ryan kissed Jessica lightly.

"You're so wonderful." He whispered to her, his forehead against hers, "I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have you." He smiled against her lips as he kissed her again. Jessica's heart exploded with joy. She knew Ryan would never hurt her intentionally. The smell of beer and Ryan's urgency had sent Jessica into a flashback. She needed to tell him, but she wanted anything but for the moment to be ruined.

"So," Ryan said after a moment, "are you going to show me the rest of your apartment?"

"Condo actually." Jessica said in response.

"Ohhh, Dr. Stone with her fancy degrees and expensive condo."

"Now how did you know it was expensive?"

"With a view like that from the bedroom and the size I'm going to take a guess you paid a pretty penny."  
"Actually, it was pretty reasonable. The bedroom is what made it fairly cheap."  
"How so?"

"Such a selective design, it doesn't appeal to everyone. Plus, my daddy had it renovated just for me when he heard I was moving to Miami. He didn't want me living just anywhere."

"Over protective?" Ryan prompted.

"Just a lot, but for good reason. Plus, he said anything for his little Jessie Bug."

"Jessie Bug?"

Jessica blushed. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Ryan chuckled at her embarrassment and kissed her flushed cheeks. "I like it." He said. "Well good luck trying to steal it from my father. It's been his nickname for me since I was a kid." Jessica replied with a kiss on Ryan's nose.

"How about that tour now?" Ryan asked.

"Well alright, but only because I like you Mr. Wolfe." Jessica smiled and kissed him.

Jessica led Ryan out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Ryan stopped to look at the pictures on the wall. There was a young couple in Police Academy uniforms. The woman looked just like Jessica, but with green eyes instead of Jessica's blue ones. Then there was a picture of the couple on their wedding day. The next one was the couple with a baby, which Ryan guessed was Jessica. There were pictures of the couple in Chicago Police uniforms with another man. It took Ryan a second to recognize the man and when he did he exclaimed loudly.

"Is that Horatio!"

"Yes, that would be the old man himself." Jessica chuckled at Ryan's amazement.

"I forgot Horatio served in Chicago. He told us the new intern was an old family friend."

"Yeah, Horatio's been there since the day I was born. Before in fact, he met my parents at the Illinois State Police Academy and they all got hired in Chicago." Ryan looked at Jessica and could see her reflecting about something that would remain a mystery to him.

They continued on at looking at the pictures. There was one with the young couple, little Jessica, and Horatio at a park. The couple sat on a bench while Horatio ran after the younger version of Jessica on the playground. It was strange seeing his boss so young and energetic. Horatio looked like a completely different person than the man Ryan knew today.

The next one was Jessica as a child with the man and Horatio. They were walking along the beach. The woman was no where to be seen. Then there was one of a teenage Jessica with Horatio. Jessica had on heavy make up and her clothes were dark, with two lip rings set at either side of her mouth and a hoop in her right nostril. They were walking along a pier, holding hands, and looking at something in the distance of the setting sun.

The next one, however, was not a normal picture. It was a color version of an obituary. It was for the young woman with the green eyes. "Officer Doctor Jessica Renee Stone-Johnson" the name at the top read.

"My mother." Jessica said, "She died when I was four of leukemia. They actually detected it when she was pregnant for me. Seven months and the doctors wanted to deliver me and hope for the best for the both of us. I was so small though, my parents didn't want to risk losing me. My mother went untreated for about seven months after that. She didn't want to stop breast feeding me just yet.

"When I was about six months old they said if she continued to try and live without treatment she would only last another three months, and with treatment she still only had about six months. She decided she wasn't ready to leave this world. She began treatment the next day. She died almost four years later. The doctors don't know how she managed to live for so long, she shouldn't have survived. My father was devastated. No one understood though what it was like. My parents had a different kind of love."

"What do you mean?" Ryan gently prompted as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"My father was gay. He had always known he was, but he still fell in love with my mother. My mother knew, but she didn't care because she loved him, too. They decided to get married. They knew it would be easier to be together than for my father to come out to his parents, since they had already disowned him when he got a cochlear implant."

"Cochlear implant?" Ryan asked puzzled.

"It's an implant for the inner ear for people who are hard of hearing or Deaf. My father was born Deaf, but wanted to join the hearing world. He had always dreamed of becoming a police officer. So when he turned eighteen he got the implant and my grandparents kicked them out of their house and life."  
"Were your grandparents Deaf?"

"Yes, and they felt that he had disowned their heritage. They never spoke to him again after that. They attended the wedding and my baptizing but that was it. They didn't even come to my mother's funeral." Jessica began to cry and turned and buried her face into Ryan's chest. "They died in a car accident seven months later. The arms on the crossing were broken and they didn't hear the train coming." Ryan held her close as she cried.

Ryan looked at the rest of the wall and could see another picture similar to Jessica's mother's obituary, but this one with a man's face.

"Jessica, what's that one?"

Jessica looked up to see what Ryan was referring to. She walked away from him towards the picture.

"My father."

Ryan followed her to the picture. "Lieutenant Brian Thomas Johnson" the name at the top read. This man looked very little like Jessica. Ryan could see some similarities; they had the same line of freckles under their eyes, except Jessica only had it under her right eye, they both had thin lips and the same large incisor teeth, giving them the appearance of having fangs. But what Ryan didn't understand was this man had brown eyes; no where near Jessica's ocean blue ones. Brian Johnson had also died thirteen years ago. It was just a few weeks ago Jessica had gone out to dinner with her father.

Who was this man and who was the man Jessica had gone out with?


	5. Picture Perfect

Picture Perfect

After they toured the office, guest room, and bathroom downstairs, Jessica led Ryan upstairs to the upper level of her condo. They passed the master suite and continued on down the hall. They stopped in one room and Ryan was rather surprised by the set up of it. There were musical instruments all about the room and about three different music stands. There was a keyboard in the back corner, a guitar in another, several trumpets about the room, a trombone, a French horn, and a tenor saxophone. In another corner was what appeared to be a computer with a microphone.

"I didn't know you were such the musician. " Ryan said to Jessica.

Jessica smiled at him and said "Well I told you I had a minor in music."

"Yeah, which I thought that meant you could sing and do music theory and that's all."  
"Well when I started college I wanted to do music performance, but decided I wanted to go into the family business instead."

Jessica took Ryan's hand and led him to another large room. This one truly left Ryan speechless.

The walls were mostly white, with one painted black. There was a black drop cloth by the black wall and several other colored ones folded in the corner. There were several large lights, large LCD monitors mounted to the walls, and a desk with a computer and printer that clearly never left the room. Then there were three digital SLR cameras mounted on tripods, each facing the black wall at a different angle.

"Did you originally want to major in photography, too?" Ryan asked, still stunned by the room.

"Yeah, how did you guess?" Jessica smiled and kissed him.

Ryan began walking around the room. He walked up to one of the LCD monitors and touched the frame. The screen blinked to life and displayed a computer desktop.

"It's a touch screen linked to my computer." Jessica said. She reached up and touched a folder on the desktop. It opened and displayed pictures of a group of sorority girls. Ryan recognized some of them from the night before and picked out Jessica easily.

"The siblings I never had." She said in response to the pictures, as she closed the file. Ryan reached his arm around her waist and kissed her head. She seemed so much smaller when she was bare foot. Without her heels Jessica came just past his chin.

Ryan started walking around the room again. He discovered in the back of the room there was a hidden door that led to a half bath that had been converted into a dark room and a linen closet, which housed more of Jessica's photography equipment. At the computer desk Ryan picked up what looked like an ipod. Jessica explained it was a remote that allowed her to take a picture from any of the cameras, adjust the lights and settings on the cameras, and view the pictures directly on the touch screen. He walked over to the black wall and looked at it. Ryan was staring at the vast blackness trying to take it all in when he heard the click and noticed the light flash.

Ryan turned around to see Jessica behind one of the cameras, the one directly in front of him, just as she snapped another picture of him.

"Oh come on, I looked terrible! I haven't even showered yet!" He said to Jessica.

"That's ok, I like you just the way you are." She said and continued to snap pictures of him.

Ryan tried to cover his face or duck away from the camera, but he only realized that Jessica had picked up the remote and he was now surrounded by cameras. Deciding that it wasn't worth the battle Ryan started posing for her, some serious, some funny, some loving. As the cameras capture the pictures they were briefly displayed on the LCD monitors. Ryan laughed at some of the pictures Jessica managed to get of him.

It was when Ryan pulled his shirt over his head that Jessica could no longer resist him. His muscles rippled under his skin and the tattoo on his upper left arm stretched. After taking a few shots of a shirtless Ryan, Jessica left her place at the camera, taking the remote with her. She walked up and started touching his upper body. Jessica set the timer on the cameras to shoot every twenty seconds or so and stuffed the remote in her pocket.

Jessica and Ryan began to kiss as she continued to caress his body. Ryan ran his hands down her body, feeling every part of her. He reached the bottom of her tunic and began wandering upwards. Ryan suddenly felt Jessica's hand on top of his. He looked into her eyes and he was sure she was going to tell him they had to stop. Instead she guided his hands upwards with her shirt and pulled it off.

Ryan stood there and just looked at Jessica. Her body was beautiful underneath. Her muscles well kept and firm, her torso long and slender. It was when he began to wrap his arms around her midsection that Ryan realized what Jessica really wanted him to see.

Ryan felt the scar that he had sneaked a peek at when they were in the car the morning after they had sex. He looked at her and she responded with "Its ok, I want you to look." Ryan nodded and began exploring Jessica's body.

On Jessica's back was the scar he had seen that one day, but it turned out to be about six inches long. It clearly was an incision sight from surgery. "Kidney transplant." was all Jessica said. Along side the incision sight and on her right side too in the same spot were several small lines. "Stab wounds from a knife." Jessica informed him. Ryan ran his hands up her back to three scars that looked vaguely familiar. "Gun shot wounds." Jessica told him.

Then Ryan ran his hands down the long tattoo that went from her upper left shoulder to the right side of her waist. It began with a star and a phoenix and then an ivy vine grew from it. The vine trailed down her back with eleven small stars falling along side it. At the bottom was a picture of a wolf with another star. The vine avoided each scar on her back and Ryan could tell that it had been done after each wound had healed.

"It's representative of my life." Jessica almost whispered to him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ryan gently asked her, as he continued to rub her back.

Jessica shook her head no and turned to look at him.

Ryan looked down at the last scar on Jessica's body, the bubbly patch of skin on her right breast. It was hidden beneath her bra but Ryan could see it was a splotchy pattern and about four inches in diameter and trailed downward. It began at the very top of her breast and seemed to pour down in between her breast and stopped about midway to her navel. Ryan gently touched it and traced its trail with his fingers. It was almost as if something had melted the skin away.

Ryan looked into Jessica's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They sunk to the ground, with Jessica sitting on Ryan's lap. She looked down into his beautiful hazel eyes and could detect just the smallest tears forming. She leaned down and kissed him, then again, and again; each time becoming more passionate. Ryan felt his pants become tight and didn't know what to do. Jessica seemed to answer the question by stroking him through his jeans.

But then she stood up and walked away from him. Jessica picked up her shirt and put it on. She walked to the computer desk, set the remote on the table, and began typing something on the computer. Ryan didn't know what was going on or how to approach his sudden desire.

"So that's it?" he jokingly asked, "You're just going to leave me here at half mast?"

Jessica looked at him and gave him a little smirk. "Now who said I was leaving you Mr. Wolfe? Maybe I was just powering down my cameras because I didn't want to capture the next few minutes on film."

Ryan smiled at her and watched as Jessica removed her pants while standing at the desk. She walked a little closer to her and stopped and slipped off her panties. Ryan was getting hard and quick. He leaned back onto his elbows and placed his feet flat on the floor. He unzipped his jeans and slid them down a little. Jessica could see the start of his erection poking out and felt blood rush between her legs.

Jessica walked over to Ryan and sat on his knees. She looked down at him and could tell he was fully aroused. She wanted him so bad now. Jessica began sliding down Ryan's legs until she could feel her erection touching the folds of skin between her legs.

Ryan leaned up and kissed her gently. "Only if you want to." he said. Jessica looked at him and nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. Ryan used his hands to gently guide himself into Jessica. She slid down his legs more and felt a slight twinge of pain. She ignored it and kept going. She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ryan was all the way in now, and Jessica could feel his heart beat through his throbbing member. Jessica felt fine, but something seemed different than the first time. Ryan placed his hands on her hips and slowly began to move around. He didn't go fast, but just let her gently ride him. Jessica felt her body tense in a way that wasn't normal. She wondered if the anxiety from the night before hadn't fully worn off.

Then Jessica started feeling some sharp pains deep within her. It seemed that Ryan was hitting some of the deeper scars this time, and she began to hurt. Jessica didn't want to say anything, because she could tell by Ryan's moans that he was enjoying it.

Jessica didn't realize that she was crying until the tears started falling on Ryan's back. That's when he stopped. He leaned forward and laid Jessica on her back on the floor. He slowly removed himself and tucked his suddenly softening member back into his pants and zipped them shut. Jessica looked at him longingly.

"Ryan why did you stop?-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Jessica, we need to talk. Right now."


	6. Past Life

**Ok so here's what most of you have been waiting for- Jessica's past. It's not everything, there's a lot more to it, but she's not ready to go there yet. She knows she can trust Ryan but her past is pretty horrific.**

**Hope this satisfies everyone's needs for now. :)  
**

Past Life

Jessica sat up and looked at Ryan. "What do we need to talk about?"

"This." he said "You're clearly not comfortable with what we're doing. What's going on? Why are you crying? I asked you to stop me when it hurts and you haven't been the last twenty-four hours. What's going on?" It was Ryan's eyes that seemed to penetrate Jessica's soul this time. She looked at him and felt more tears form.

"You can tell me anything, love. I'll listen. You can trust me." Ryan held her hands and looked into her deep blue eyes.

Jessica hesitated, not sure what to say. She decided the truth was probably best.

"I was raped by my first boyfriend…..a lot. The first time was consensual, but almost every time after that wasn't. He told me that because we were in love it didn't matter if I said yes or not, that I was his girlfriend and therefore his property.

"We were together for four years. The only reason I got away was because my father moved me out of state for college. He stayed behind and took care of James and sent me to Michigan. I thought I would have hated him for tearing me away from my one true love and sending me away to live on my own, but I didn't. I was relieved.

"In the four years we were together I became pregnant eleven times. Each time James would beat it out of me. A few times he used a coat hanger. There are scars along the inside of my vagina and uterus from what he did. Now when I have sex it hurts sometimes. I was always afraid to sleep with other guys because I feared they would be just like James. But then I met Mark.

"Mark was my gay best friend and the only one at college who knew about my past. When I told him he promised he would never let anyone hurt me. He went with me to a therapist to discuss how I could stop having this fear of sex.

"The therapist suggested I try having sex with someone I trusted. She said begin with fondling or oral and then move onto to intercourse. Mark became that partner for me. We never were able to fully have intercourse because I always had flashbacks. The flashbacks were especially bad when I could smell alcohol because James was usually drunk when he wanted sex. Mark promised me though that some day I would find just the right guy who would make it all stop.

"And then I met you Ryan…"

The tears became too heavy for Jessica to hold back anymore. She began to cry and buried her face in her hands. Ryan slipped his hands around hers and pulled them down and held them. When he didn't say anything she looked at him. Ryan was crying and Jessica could feel the sorrow through his touch.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He choked out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I want to be the one for you, Jessie. I'll never hurt you. I promise you that."

They sat in their embrace for the longest time. When Jessica finally stopped crying she pulled back and looked at Ryan. He had stopped crying long before she did, but he didn't care, he would wait forever for her.

"How….how old were you when you were with James?" Ryan hesitantly asked. He knew Jessica had started college at the age of fifteen and feared the answer he was about to receive.

"I was eleven when we first started dating. I was fifteen by the time my father shipped me off."

"My god….."

Jessica nodded her head and sat there for a few more minutes. She stood up and reached out for Ryan's hands. After he stood up she kissed him lightly.

"Let's go shower. I'm starting to feel really gross after last night."

Ryan nodded his head in agreement and they walked down the hall to the master suite.

**Ok, one more thing from me. I have to admit that at this point in the story I've realized I kind of made Ryan into a cry baby. But I'm ok with it, it just shows his sensitive side. :)**


	7. Sexy Shower Time

**This chapter I was going to change the title but I think I like the temporary one just fine. It's fun. ;)**

Sexy Shower Time

Jessica said she needed to get something and ran downstairs and left Ryan alone in her bedroom. Ryan stood at the windows and looked upon the city he called home. The view was beautiful and Ryan wished he could stay there forever with Jessica.

Ryan wondered if that was what he wanted, to be with Jessica for the rest of his life. He shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking this already. They had only known each other for three months and only been dating for two. But still, there was something about Jessica that was different than the other women he had dated.

Just then Jessica came running through the door, dropped what she had in her hands, and tackled Ryan to the ground. Ryan hit the ground with a thud, but didn't have time to complain because Jessica was already working her tongue around the inside of his mouth.

After a few minutes Jessica broke the kiss and sat up, on top of Ryan's hips.

"Well, Dr. Stone, what brought about that?" Ryan asked, still lying on the floor.

"You!" Jessica exclaimed, "You were just standing there looking so sexy that I had to have you!" She leaned down again and bit at his neck. Jessica had already figured out where on Ryan's neck was the spot that made him squirm.

After more playful wrestling, Jessica helped Ryan up and skipped back to the doorway to pick up the items she had thrown. Jessica handed Ryan a pair of boxers and a bottle of men's body wash and a bottle of shampoo. Ryan was slightly puzzled and watched Jessica walk to her dresser and removed a Penn State t-shirt. As the shirt came flying at Ryan he asked, "What's this?"

"Were you expecting to walk around smelling like a girl wearing yesterday's underwear?" she asked, "Plus your shirt smells like a bar. I can't have you walking around like that. You would disgrace my good name!"

Ryan laughed at her and kissed her. "But why do you own these things?"

"The boxers are Mark's from the last time he visited and the body wash and shampoo were in my guest bathroom from when my daddy visited me."

"So you want me to wear someone else's boxers?"

"Don't worry, I've washed them a couple of times and I'm sure I got all of the gay out of them." Jessica said sarcastically. Ryan laughed at her joke and pulled her close to him.

They walked into the master bathroom together. Jessica turned on the shower and then turned to face Ryan. She kissed him and began pulling his shirt over his head. She then pulled her own shirt off and began undoing her jeans.

"Wait, whose showering first here?" Ryan asked.

"Well I thought we could conserved water and take one together, but if that's too risky for you Mr. Wolfe." She said and began zipping her pants back up.

Ryan embraced her in a sudden kiss and unzipped her jeans and pulled them off in one fluid motion. He tore off his own as they continued to kiss. Ryan began unclasping Jessica's bra and she pulled at his boxers. Ryan stepped back and pulled Jessica's bra off the rest of the way. He took a moment to admire her beautiful form. Jessica then reached down and removed her panties, which Ryan could see were damp.

They climbed into the shower together and let the water pour over their bodies. Jessica's shower didn't have just a normal head, but it had spouts that shot water from all directions on the wall as well, that could be adjusted with a dial on the wall.

Jessica turned the water from the walls down lower and picked up the bottle of men's shampoo. She worked up a lather in her hands and then began rubbing them across Ryan's scalp. Ryan loved the feeling of Jessica's nails running across his head. He grabbed her shampoo and began doing the same to her hair. Soon they began rubbing body wash on each other, all the while becoming more aroused.

Ryan had turned and allowed the water to run down his head and back. He suddenly felt Jessica's body pressed close against his. Ryan felt her hand reach around and grab his penis. Ryan could feel shampoo in Jessica's hand as she began to work her way up and down his shaft.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Ryan said, as he began to breathe heavily, feeling himself grow hard.

"Well since you've been so kind to me and it seems that I've just been blue balling you for the last twenty-four hours I thought I would provide you with some much needed relief." Jessica responded, as she began to pump Ryan faster now that he was erect.

"You don't have to." Ryan managed to say between moans.

"But I want to." Jessica bit at the sensitive spot on Ryan's neck and he had no choice but to sub-come to her domination.

Ryan placed his hands on the wall, attempting to stabilize himself. His knees seemed to buckle every time Jessica hit the head of his manhood. Jessica started to move even faster as she felt Ryan progress further along.

"Oh god, Jessica!" Ryan moaned.

"Tell me what you want Ryan." Jessica whispered seductively into his ear.

"Please more!"

"Beg." Was all she said as she gripped the base of his shaft, keeping him from coming.

"Oh please, touch me more! I want you so bad!"

Jessica smiled against Ryan's back and began moving again. Ryan's body began to quiver and Jessica stopped and gripped his base again.

"Jessica please let me come!" Ryan begged, his release so close.

"Why should I?" Now Jessica was starting to become more intense.

"Oh, it hurts so bad! You make me so hard! I can't take it anymore!" Ryan continued to beg his girlfriend. "Please, let me come!"

Jessica began stroking him again, but softly and slowly this time. Ryan groaned as his release escaped him yet again.

"Jessica please let me come! I need to! You don't understand what you do to me!"

"Oh I think I understand just fine Mr. Wolfe." Jessica sped up her pace a bit. Ryan moaned and felt the quivering within him begin again. He felt his cock begin to leak, but so did Jessica. Once again she gripped the base of his shaft, stopping his orgasm.

"Please Jessica just fucking let me come!" Ryan yelled.

Jessica felt he had had enough. She pulled at him as hard as she could and Ryan began moaning louder and finally with a shudder hit his release and yelled Jessica's name.

Ryan collapsed to the floor and sat there panting. Jessica went to sit down next to him, but Ryan pulled her onto his lap.

"Argh! You drive me crazy sometimes!" He said and kissed her.

"Good, that was the point." She said, kissing him back and biting his neck.

Ryan squirmed and couldn't believe when he felt himself begin to grow hard again already.

They climbed out of the shower and began to towel off. Jessica combed her hair and Ryan buried his face deep into the wonderful smell of mandarins and bamboo of her hair.

"You're the best thing to ever come into my life." He told her, "I still don't understand how I got so lucky."

Jessica turned towards him and kissed him passionately. "I wonder the same thing everyday." And she kissed him again, feeling his desire grow.

They walked into the bedroom to get dressed, but Jessica decided she had other plans. She ripped Ryan's towel right off of his body and spun him around. She dropped to her knees and took him fully into her mouth. Ryan didn't have time to react but felt himself sink onto the bed.

Jessica stopped sucking and removed him from her mouth. She tore off her own towel and threw it to the floor. She reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. After pouring some into her hand, Jessica grasped Ryan's hardening member. Ryan moaned and felt her hand work its way up and down his length. She stopped quickly and climbed on top of him. Ryan suddenly realized where this was going on and stopped her.

"Jess, what are you doing?"

"Well I was getting ready to ride my extremely hot boyfriend all the way to cloud nine, but he stopped me and now I'm a little miffed and confused as to why."

"Jessica, the last two times we tried you had flashbacks. Please, let's not make a third. I think we've both cried enough the last few hours."

"Ryan, please, I need you. I'll be fine, I promise."

Ryan looked at her leeringly. Ryan trusted Jessica, but he still didn't know if she was ready.

"The second you shed a tear we're done! I'm not going to hurt you again." He said giving in, as he ran his hand up the insides of her thighs.

A small moan escaped Jessica's lips under Ryan's touch. He reached over and grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand. After working it around his fingers he slowly started touching inside her. Ryan quickly found Jessica's clitoris and caressed it softly. Her body tensed and she let out a louder moan. "Please Ryan more." She said to him, as the blood rushed between her legs.

"Beg" was all he said, as he slid his finger inside her. Ryan slowed moved around inside her tight space and Jessica began to vocalize her desire. After some time he added a second finger and Jessica's moans became even louder. Ryan's fingers became more rapid as he found her sweet spot and stroked it, while still rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. The sounds emitting from Jessica told Ryan there was no way she was faking and that she was really ready for him.

Ryan removed his hand and Jessica groaned "Ryan!" at the sudden loss of contact.

"Don't worry; I got something better for you to ride." Ryan said, applying more lube to his erection. He then guided himself into her.

Jessica let out another moan that surely the entire building could hear. She pushed down on him to make him go faster, but Ryan tried hard to keep the pace. Finally he was completely inside her, and Jessica sat there panting and placed a hand on her lower abdomen.

"Jesus Christ!" she suddenly exclaimed, "How are you this big? Oh my god! I think you hit my liver!" Ryan chuckled at his girlfriend's pleasured pain. Jessica smiled at him, and ran her hands along his abs.

Ryan looked up at her with a sly smile and arched his back and watched as her face twist into an odd expression of pleasure as he plunged even deeper into her. Jessica began moving around on top of him and felt as he hit every sweet spot inside of her at once. She could feel him hitting scars, but it didn't hurt this time, it felt good as hell!

Jessica leaned back onto her hands and felt Ryan stretch inside her. He began moaning and panting harder. Soon their hips were grinding and bumping against each other, trying to get closer and deeper. Ryan climaxed first, but knew Jessica wasn't far behind. He gave a few more good thrusts and watched as Jessica contorted with her climax.

Jessica clasped forwards onto Ryan's chest. For a second he thought she had passed out until she lifted her head and kissed him.

"My god, how do you do it?" she said to him

Ryan chuckled, "Well I have a really good motivation."

"To get laid?" Jessica asked as a joke.

Ryan looked into her deep blue eyes. "No to be with you. To be as close to you as possible. I never want to be away from you. I want to stay here with you, for the rest of my life."

Jessica sat up and looked into his hazel eyes. Jessica could see what neither of them could bring their self to say, and knew Ryan could see it, too. She leaned down and kissed his deeply. Then she tightened her kegel muscles and felt Ryan grow hard inside of her again.


	8. What's her name?

What's her name?

Ryan walked through the crime lab, feeling absolutely amazing. He and Jessica had done things that weekend he didn't even think were possible, and he had to admit he was a bit sore that day, but it was well worth it. Ryan entered the DNA lab to find Natalia and Calleigh discussing results from a test Calleigh had ordered.

"Hey Calleigh, I was just looking for you. I wanted to talk to you abo-" Ryan began, before he was interrupted by Calleigh's squeals.

"Oh my god Ryan! Is that a hicky on your neck?"

Ryan's hand flew to his neck and began feeling around it. "What? Where?" was all he could manage before Calleigh grabbed his arm and pulled him up to a mirror. Sure enough, right at the base of his neck almost on his shoulder was a rather large hicky. How had he not noticed it that morning?

"So, who's the girl?" Calleigh asked.

"What is it with you and interrogating people about their personal lives?" Ryan asked, trying to mask the hicky with his shirt.

"I'm not interrogating, I'm just curious!" Calleigh responded, "Please tell us! We promise we won't tell anyone!"

"We won't need to, judging by the size of that thing." Natalia said, "Everyone in Miami will know Ryan's got a girlfriend. Or was attacked by a massive leech."

Ryan's ears turned red and he walked out of the lab, not caring anymore about what he needed to talk about.

"Hey Wolfe," Walter said as he popped out of his lab, "I hear you got a new girl."

"What! Shut up!" was all Ryan could manage, as he continued down the hall towards his lab.

"Ryan!" Eric declared, walking towards his best friend, "Why didn't you tell me you had a little something-something going on the side?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryan stormed past him. How were these people finding out already?

"Ryan, holy crap man!" Jesse said to him from his desk, "I didn't know you were getting some!"

Now Ryan was really starting to get pissed. How did everyone know already about his hicky?

"Oh good Ryan," Travers said walking up to him, "I wanted to tell you-"  
"What!" Ryan snapped.

"Well, someone's got their knickers in a bunch." Travers responded, "I was only going to tell you that your trace results are back from the Brown case, but you seem like you're busy at the moment." Travers walked back into his lab. Ryan stood there for a second and couldn't believe what he had just done.

Ryan turned and started walking back towards his lab, in search of the one person that could make him feel better about the whole situation.

If Jessica thought that just after one time with Ryan she was sore, she didn't know what was coming. Jessica and Ryan had barely moved from her bed that weekend. They spent most of the time naked and tangled up in the sheets. Now, after two days of non-stop love making Jessica wondered how she could even walk.

Jessica's phone buzzed, alerting her of an incoming text message. She picked it up and tapped the screen. It was from Calleigh. 'Ryan's got a girl and he won't tell! Give him hell everyone!' Jessica laughed her boyfriend's misfortune. Leave it to Calleigh to tell the whole team.

Just then Ryan walked into the lab. He walked over to Jessica and laid his forehead on her shoulder and groaned.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Jessica asked him, already knowing where this was going.

"Calleigh found out I have a new girlfriend and now everyone in the lab is giving me hell about it because I won't tell her about my new girl. I don't even understand how they found out so fast either."

"You're still adjusting to the twenty-first century aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, lifting his head finally. Jessica held up her cell phone and Ryan read the message printed across the screen. He grimaced and placed his head back on her shoulder and groaned.

"I should have known that was going to happen!"

"Now, how did Calleigh find out?" Jessica asked. Ryan looked at her and pulled his shirt collar back. Jessica could see the giant hicky she had left on the sweet spot of his neck. Jessica laughed again and wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist.

"Oh Ryan, you poor unfortunate soul."

Ryan wrapped his arms around her also and breathed in her wonderful scent.

"I have to go now." Jessica said "I have a meeting with Natalia and Eric. I'll find you later, ok?"

"Alright" Ryan responded, "I have to go make amends with Travers and picked up my trace results anyways."

Jessica gave him a concerned look. "What did you do to Travers?"

Ryan signed and said "I may have verbally assaulted him because I thought he was going to add to the girlfriend jokes."

"Ryan!" Jessica exclaimed and playfully slapped his abdomen.

"Well I only yelled what at him, but I still feel bad."

Jessica rolled her eyes at him and snuck in a quick kiss before leaving the lab.


	9. Something in the water

**So I was watching an episode of CSI Miami from season three the other day when I noticed one of the names of the guest star actors was named Jessica Stone. I didn't plan that and it made me laugh.**

Something in the water

Jessica was crouched over the toilet, dry heaving at this point. The vomiting hadn't stopped all morning and Jessica was being to feel like she had lost five pounds since last night.

Ryan had taken Jessica out to dinner for their three month anniversary. They went to a seafood place and Jessica ordered crab and shrimp alfredo. Apparently something in the dish had given her food poisoning, because she awoke early in the morning with bile filling her mouth, just barely making it to the bathroom.

Ryan worried about Jessica but she told him to go to work anyways and that she would be fine. She called Horatio and told him that she wouldn't be in because she was sick and went back to bed, in hopes of getting some sleep. She hadn't been in bed but five minutes when she began choking and leapt from the mattress.

Jessica hugged the toilet as she spewed into it. When she was done she brushed her teeth for about the tenth time that day and rinsed her mouth. Jessica stood there and looked at her reflection. Her skin was gray and the blood vessels around her eyes had begun to burst. She didn't think she could take much more of this.

Sudden cramps in her abdomen brought her to the ground. It was a searing pain, like something was ripping through her. Jessica was considering going to the hospital when the cramps stopped just as suddenly as they had started. She laid there for a few minutes waiting to see if the cramps would begin again. When they didn't she stood up and walked to the bedroom.

Jessica picked up her phone and dialed her doctor's office.

"Miami Dade Family Practice" the cheerful receptionist answered.

"Hello this is Jessica Caine, I'm a patient of Dr. Brown."

"Oh yes. What can I do for you today Dr. Caine?"

"I've got really bad food poisoning and I can't seem to stop vomiting and now I'm getting really bad stomach cramps."

"Well if you want I can talk to Dr. Brown for you and see what he recommends."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Alright, it'll be just a minute sweetie."

Jessica heard a click and then the awful waiting music started. She was on hold for about five minutes when the receptionist's voice came back on.

"Dr. Brown says it sounds like you've got a really bad case and really the only thing you can do is try to ride it out. He does recommend eating something though. The stomach cramps might be your body telling you it needs food. It might not make you feel better, but it will help with the cramps and maybe even help stop the vomiting."

"Alright, well thank you very much."

"You're very welcome Dr. Caine, anything for one of our best patiences."

Jessica hung up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She decided to make grilled cheese. Though it didn't seem like the best idea in the world but grilled cheese was her comfort food. Whenever she was sick as a kid her father always made her grilled cheese, and when Jessica first went to live with Horatio he had made her grilled cheese and tomato soup. Horatio hated grilled cheese but he had eaten with her anyways.

While she cooked Jessica thought of her parents. It had now been twenty-three years since her mother died and thirteen since her father. Jessica thought back to that time. She had held her mother's hand as she slipped away forever peacefully. Jessica's mother had looked at her and called her "My little Izzy Bug" one last time before she was gone for good. She had watched as her father was shot square in the chest. She had tried to run to him, to tell him she was sorry and that she loved him, but James pulled her away. She yelled to her father, telling him all the things she needed him to know before he was gone.

The only thing she can remember after that was being in the river and Horatio swimming towards her. Telling her to hang on as she bled to death on the ride to the hospital. A few weeks later Horatio legally adopted Jessica and changed her name. Horatio brought Jessica home to live with him and his wife and two step-children.

His wife had said she didn't want Jessica to live in their house because she was dangerous. She told Horatio he had to choose between her and Jessica. Horatio looked the woman square in the eye and told Jessica to go pack her things and they would be leaving in fifteen minutes.

Jessica carried her sandwich over to the couch and settled there to eat. She drank some water when she was done to help rehydrate after all the fluids she had lost and laid down on the incredibly comfortable surface. Soon she felt herself drifting off. Jessica pulled her cell phone from the pocket in her pajama pants and sent Ryan a text.

'I'm doing much better already. Finally ate something. Wake me when you get home if I'm still sleeping. Don't have too much fun at work without me Sweetie. :)'

As she hit the send button her hand dropped and she let the phone gently fall from her hand to the carpeting. Jessica pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over her and drifted off into some much needed sleep.


	10. Agape

**Pronunciation note- Agape: Ah-gah-pay**

Agape

Jessica walked out of the elevator and into the lab alone. She had insisted that Ryan stay at his place the night before because she wanted some time alone with her sorority sisters. Ryan didn't seem to fully understand the whole thing but respected Jessica's request and left before the mass of girls arrived. She signed in and proceeded down the hall to the break room.

Jessica walked in, planning on grabbing some coffee but was greeted by Ryan standing there talking to Natalia. He was holding two cups of coffee from Jessica's favorite coffee shop.

"Hey boss, hitting the caffeine a little hard today?" Jessica asked as she walked towards the coffee machine.

"No, actually this one's for you." Ryan said holding out the cup for her.

"Oh thank you! That's so sweet of you!" Jessica took a quick sip of the warm liquid.

"Anything for you." Ryan smiled. "So how was your slumber party?"

"It wasn't a slumber party, my sorority sisters came over to see me last night for some bonding time and invited me to the house for our Founder's Day Ceremony."

"It's your sorority's founder's day too?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, and I actually decided to wear my badge today, too." Jessica said turning so Ryan and Natalia could see the small gold and black pin. It was surrounded by rubies and pearls, with the Greek letters Alpha Sigma Alpha in the center, with a gold guard hanging below that held many dangles and ended at the base with the Greek letters Gamma Mu.

Natalia stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say at first. "I was going to wear my badge too." She reached her hand into her pocket and affixed the pin from it above her heart. It was identical to Jessica's, but with different dangles and a different chapter name.

Jessica stood there for a moment in disbelief. Then she shoved the coffee into Ryan's hand and encased Natalia within her arms. Natalia quickly returned the hug and they stood there for a moment. They separated for a moment and looked at each other.

"To fill my days with satisfying activity…." Jessica began.

"To find dominant beauty in art, literature, nature, and friendships…." Natalia continued.

"To know the peace and serenity of a divine faith…"

"To love life and joyously live each day to its ultimate good….."

"This is my creed in Alpha Sigma Alpha…."'

"Forever in sisterhood. Agape….." Natalia finished, the words lingering on her lips.

They embraced again and Ryan could see small tears forming in Jessica's eyes.

Jessica couldn't believe it- Natalia was her sister! Finally, someone in the lab that she could share her ideals and beliefs with and hold that sacred bond with. She held the tears back that she could feel coming. They were tears of joy. Jessica didn't understand why she was so happy to have Natalia as a sister, but she was elated!

"Girls," Ryan said, finally breaking the silence, "I will never understand."

"Oh shut your face Ryan!" Jessica said, placing her hand on his cheek. She almost kissed him when she remembered that they were in the presence of Natalia. Instead he playfully slapped his cheek and took her coffee back. Jessica was a little worried that Natalia may have noticed something, but if she did she didn't show it.

"Come on, let's go tell everyone that we're sisters and we can have a slumber party and braid each other's hair and talk about boys!" Natalia sarcastically said to Jessica, extending her hand.

The young intern smiled at her newly acquired big sister and took Natalia's hand. They walked out of the break room past Jesse Cardoza.  
"What's up with them?" Jesse asked Ryan.

"They just found out they're sisters." Ryan responded, drinking his coffee.

"Sisters?"

"Sorority sisters."

"Oh. Girls."

"Tell me about it."


	11. Computer Problems

**Sorry about the slow updates. Between an ice storm that hit my hometown hard and caused massive power outages and being sick it's been hard to update. Here's a fun fact- migraines suck. I can barely look at the computer. Ok, I'm done complaining. Read about the trouble Jessica and Ryan are getting into now.**

Computer problems

Ryan was at a loss. He had been trying to figure out how this serial computer hacker was stealing valuable information from his clients' computers. They had almost caught the guy at the last crime scene, but he was too quick for them. The suspect had managed to dive into his car and drive off. Unfortunately for the suspect, and lucky for Ryan, the guy had left his computer case on top of his car. Though the computer was badly broken the team was still able to recover all of the data. Ryan found all the missing files from client computers, all nicely organized so he able to identify which file came from which computer.

Finally Ryan decided it was time to call in his super CSI sidekick. Ryan pulled out his phone and wrote a quick text to Jessica.

'If you and Natalia are done with your girl time do you want to come over and help me figure out this computer hacker?'

After a few minutes Ryan received a response.

'Yeah, be there in a minute.'

Ryan tucked his cell phone back into his pocket and continued to look at the items from the computer case. There was the computer and its power cord, a couple extra batteries, a wireless mouse, and programming disks. Ryan had already checked the disks and to the best of his knowledge they were actual programming disks.

"You know I heard that if you scratch your head too much you can cause a bald spot to form."

Ryan turned to see his beautiful girlfriend walk in. Jessica and Ryan figured they were doing a good job at hiding their relationship. They had established very strict rules that they shouldn't do anything to hint that they were more than friends. They never touched each other more than what would normally be expected with working in closed proximity that they did. However, they couldn't help but sneak a kiss every once in a while when they were alone in the locker room.

Ryan smiled at her joke. "Well then you better help me fast because I may have already lost some hair."

"Oh no, we can't have that." Jessica replied, "So what have we got here?"

"Well, I've been looking through his files and trying to figure out what he used to extract the client information from their computers without them knowing. This is all we have from his case that he was carrying when he got away."

Jessica looked over everything. "Have you checked the disks?"

"Yeah, and as far as I can tell they're real."  
"Can you pop one into the lab's laptops?"

"Sure." Ryan grabbed one of the disks and a department laptop and inserted it into the disk drive. They both watched as the usual information popped up prompting set up. Jessica hit a few keys and clicked a few commands. Then a window popped up that Ryan hadn't seen before.

"It's a firewall remover." Jessica said, "It removes your computer's firewall and prepares selected information for fast and automatic exporting when an external hard drive is attached." Jessica removed and the disk and inserted another. Each time the same thing happened when she inserted a disk.

"So this is how he's breaking into the computers." Jessica speculated, "Now we need to figure out where he's sending it. There wasn't an external hard drive in the case was there?"

"No, and this guy travels light. He needs as little stuff as possible in order to hide his work."

Jessica stood there for a moment, scanning the items in the case. She reached out and grabbed the mouse. She looked it over and opened the inside. An odd expression washed over her face.

"I'm going to hook the laptop up to another computer, when I tell you to stop I need you to hit the delete key, got it?" Jessica asked Ryan as she began attaching cables and typing in commands.

"Alright…" Ryan responded a little confused about what was going to happen.

When she was done Jessica picked up the wireless mouse and pulled the receiver off the bottom. She prompted the disk to perform a few more tasks and then plugged the receiver into the laptop.

At first nothing happened. Then Ryan saw a window pop up and begin to flash a message and numbers scrolling at the bottom of the message.

"Ryan, stop it now!" Ryan hit the delete key and the window stopped and another message appeared that said "Task Aborted."

"It's exactly what I thought it was." Jessica said, "This isn't a wireless mouse. It's an external hard drive. It's made from a USB flash drive. It's probably only about twenty gigabytes or so, but that's enough space to take from pretty valuable information. He destroys the firewall and then prepares the information he wants for export and orders it to wait until an external hard drive is attached. As soon as one is attached the computer automatically begins exporting all of the selected information. Usually it does this without notification, but I ordered it to notify me if this was happening."

Ryan stood there for a moment trying to process everything. "You're a genius aren't you?"

Jessica blushed and quickly looked back at the computer.

"No, seriously, how did you know to do that?" he prompted her.

"Because Mr. Wolfe," Ryan heard Horatio's voice from behind them, "Dr. Stone here has been working with computers her whole life. Her father was a computer specialist for the Chicago Police Department and he taught Jessica every thing she needed to know."  
Horatio walked up to the worktable and looked at what Jessica had just done. "Even though technology has changed a lot of the basics haven't, have they Jessica?"

"No," Jessica said quietly, "Not really. It's pretty much the same as it always has been."

"So the wireless mouse is an external hard drive and the disks destroy the firewall and prepare the files for exportation. So this is how he's been doing his work. Now, Dr. Stone, can you figure out who he is based off of his information on his computer?"

"Yeah, it might take a minute though. I'm going to guess this guy's going to use a fake name as his public name so I'll have to track it. This computer's obliviously not new so maybe when he first got it he used his real name before he became a computer hacker." Jessica typed and clicked at what seemed to be speeds greater than that of a normal human. Her mind clearly processed quickly and she had obviously done this before many times.

"There!" Jessica suddenly exclaimed, "Travis Mourn; he used his real name to register the computer four years ago, but then about seven months ago changed the name to Albert Smith."  
"Great," Horatio said, "Mr. Wolfe do a background check for Travis Mourn and Albert Smith; I can almost bet one of them has an occupation as a computer tech and or charged with fraud. Good work Jessica." Horatio panted her on the shoulder and Jessica smiled lovingly at him.


	12. Definitely Different

Definitely Different

Horatio sped his way through traffic to Travis Mourn's house in the Hummer with Eric in the passenger seat, Ryan and Jessica following in another Hummer behind them, and Frank with one of his deputies in a squad car behind them. Horatio was glad to see that Ryan had finally let his little girl drive a Hummer. Ryan had seemed nervous about letting Jessica drive, but Horatio knew it had nothing to do with Jessica being a woman or her driving skills, there was something else there that he couldn't quite figure out.

Jessica had been so excited to go to the scene because Ryan had finally let her drive. After four months she had been able to drive with Eric, Walter, Calleigh, Natalia, Jesse, and even Horatio but Ryan had been the most reluctant to let her behind the wheel. It's not that he didn't trust her or thought she was a bad driver, because he had rode in her car plenty of times, it was just something about letting her drive that made him feel insecure. Ryan feared that if Jessica became too good of a CSI that she wouldn't need him any longer and she may leave the department when she graduated or even leave him.

Jessica swerved in and out of traffic, trying to keep pace with her father ahead of them. She knew it wasn't completely necessary to go so fast, but she liked the expression on Ryan's face that it left.

"Geez, women drivers today." Ryan sarcastically said.

"Please," Jessica responded, "You know I'm just trying to keep up with Daddy H."

"What?" Ryan asked, sure he had heard her right.

"I said I'm just trying to keep up with Horatio." Jessica responded. She knew she had slipped up and hoped that Ryan would just think that he misheard her. It must have worked because Ryan seemed content with this answer.

It wasn't that Jessica was embarrassed that Horatio was her father; she just wasn't ready to tell the team. Jessica had however, after finally getting her lab coats in, sent them back to change the name on them from "Dr. J. Stone" to "Dr. J. Stone-Caine." Horatio had asked her if she really wanted to do that and Jessica told him that the team would find out eventually.

They pulled up to Mourn's house and everyone climbed from their vehicles, guns drawn. Jessica was so excited because Horatio had pulled a few more strings and had her approved to receive a department issued glock and back up weapon.

Horatio looked through one of the windows and could see someone standing in the kitchen. He motioned for Eric to come up to the door with him. Horatio pounded on the door and yelled "Miami Dade Police! Open up!" Nothing happened. Travis Mourn didn't even move from where he stood in the kitchen. Horatio gave Eric the go ahead and Eric kicked in the door. They all rushed in and corner the man in his kitchen.

Travis Mourn stood there confused and began to panic. He didn't understand who these people with guns were in his house. He then saw the badges on their belts and guessed they were the police that had chased him from Mrs. Benton's house that morning. He held his hands up and complied and hoped that there would be a way for him to communicate with them. Travis could see mouths moving, but couldn't hear what they were saying. He was almost dragged from his house and forced into a police car. The large bald one was yelling at him but he didn't know what he was saying. Travis just nodded his head and hoped this was the answer the angry man was looking for. Then there was more yelling and Travis nodded again. It must have been what the angry man wanted to hear because the door slammed shut and Travis was left in the backseat of the police squad car.

The team stood there in the yard for a moment before Horatio started giving orders.

"Eric and Ryan you search the house for any other possible evidence. Jessica you're coming back to the lab with me. We need to see if you can find anything else on Mr. Mourn's computer."

With that they climbed into their Hummer, Jessica behind the wheel, as Eric and Ryan walked into the house with their kits.

There was something different about the house. There were lights strung up along the ceiling in almost every room. There were no telephones, just something that appeared to be a typewriter hooked up to the wall with a light by the phone jack. Mourn had left his cell phone on the counter and picked it up to look at his recent calls. There were none. Ryan checked the phones usage to see if maybe Mourn had erased his call log prior to their arrival. According to the phone use history Mourn had never made a call on his phone the six months he had owned it.

"Eric?" Ryan said to his team mate, "What kind of guy in his twenties doesn't talk on his cell phone?"

"I don't know, but there's some weird shit around this house." Eric replied "I can't exactly explain how it's weird, but it's definitely different."


	13. You Sign?

**ASL: American Sign Language  
CODA: Child of a Deaf Adult  
**

You sign?

Jessica was walking through the halls of the crime lab, trying to find Horatio to tell him she had looked over Mourn's recent bank statements and she had found some interesting stuff. She found him standing outside one of the interview rooms, watching Frank talk to the young man inside. It was more like Frank was yelling at Mourn and Mourn was just sitting there looking terrified. Horatio didn't understand why the young man wouldn't talk.

Jessica walked up to Horatio and began talking. "H, I've got Mourn's bank statements. It appears eight months ago he was ready to file for bankruptcy but then suddenly started making a bunch of money. I've been trying to track down where the money came from, but I've hit a dead end."  
"Good work Jessica." Horatio said, looking at the print outs in Jessica's hands. "Now tell me, what do you make of this young man? He won't talk to Frank at all. Should we get someone else in there with him or let Frank continue to drill on him until he cracks?"

Jessica turned and looked through the window. Mourn was clearly scared and confused and Frank was furious because he couldn't get the man to talk. Jessica watched and tried to figure the young man out.

Travis Mourn sat there and watched as the large bald man continued to yell at him. The man was clearly angry, but Travis couldn't tell him what happened or ask him what he was saying. Finally when Travis was sure he was going to die if he didn't talk to this man he spoke.

"_Do you have anyone here who knows ASL? I'm Deaf and I don't know what you're saying."_

The bald man stopped for a moment and then began yelling again, this time clearly more angry than before.

Jessica stood there for a second shocked and then shoved the print outs into Horatio's arms and hurried through the door. "Call the interpreter's agency; it'll be a conflict of interest if I interpret the whole time." She said to him.

Frank was yelling so loud that she was sure that the entire building, except for this young man sitting at the table, could hear him.

"What are you doing! Do you think you're funny! What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing's wrong with him Frank." Jessica said as she sat across from the young man at the table. "He's Deaf, he can't hear you yelling at him."

"_I'm sorry for my colleague's behavior."_ Jessica signed _"He can be very pig headed."_

"_You know American Sign Language!"_ Travis eagerly signed back.

"_Yes, I've been speaking it my whole life."_

"_Are you Deaf?"_

"_No, I'm hearing but I'm a CODA. My father was Deaf but had a cochlear implant but he still insisted that I learn ASL so I could be a part of the Deaf Community, too."_

"_That was a very noble decision of him."_

"_Yes, my mother thought so, too. She was also hearing but he taught her ASL and she was welcomed into the Deaf Community also. Before she died verbal speech became too difficult for her, so used ASL to talk to my father and me."_

"_How did she die?"_

"_She was sick, leukemia."_

"_I'm sorry for your loss."_

"_Thank you"_

"_What's your father's name?"_

"_His name was Lieutenant Brian Johnson, but he died fourteen years ago while he was working for the Chicago Police."_

"_Both your parents are dead? I'm terribly sorry for you."_

"_Thank you. An interpreter will be here soon. I work here so I can't interpret the whole time. I just thought you would like to have someone who could tell you what's going on."_

"_Thank you. What's your name?"_

"_My name is Dr. Jessica Stone-" _Jessica paused briefly and then continued with her finger spelling, _"Caine. I'm a forensic specialist intern here. I have my national interpreter's license but like I said it would be a conflict of interest for me to interpret."_

"_I appreciate your kindness Dr. Stone-Caine. Could you please tell me who these people are at least so I can know the correct name when I file a complaint about the way I was treated?"_

"_You can't say you were mistreated because you're Deaf. You never made an indication that you couldn't hear. The moment you signed to Frank here though I knew you were Deaf and in need of an interpreter. That's when you could say that we've mistreated you. We can't discriminate against you because you're Deaf if we didn't know, now can we? So I would say you have been treated quite nicely here Mr. Mourn. I will tell you everyone's name that you've been with so far though."_

Jessica continued to sign and tell Travis who everyone he had interacted with that day was. Frank stood in place by the table where Jessica had pushed him, still stunned at what had just happened. Horatio looked into the window, catching what few signs he knew still as his daughter talked to the young man. He caught her finger spelling him her name and noticed a brief pause before she said "Caine." Horatio was beginning to believe that his daughter might actually come out about their relationship. He didn't understand what had brought on this sudden desire in his daughter. He briefly wondered if she was finally accepting her parent's and Izzy's deaths.

It took the agency almost three hours to send over an interpreter for Travis. In the mean time Ryan and Eric had found more computer hacking gear at Travis's house and large amounts of cash. Jessica had finally been able to track the money from Travis's bank account to the victims' bank accounts. He had been wiring himself money from their accounts using the information stolen from their computers.

Ryan, Eric, and Jessica stood outside the interview room and watched as Horatio and Frank integrated Travis Mourn while the interpreter signed. Jessica provided Eric and Ryan with a private interpretation of their own.

"'I stole the money because I couldn't get work.'" Jessica said, reciting Travis's confession, "'It's hard to get work when you're Deaf, no one wants to deal with the hassle of getting an interpreter or specializing everything for you. I was going bankrupt and had no where else to go. My family wouldn't have helped me because they said I wouldn't be able to live on my own. I didn't want to prove them right. So I claimed to be a computer tech and did work for wealthy people and stole their bank information when they weren't looking. I didn't think I would hurt anyone. Besides, society has hurt my people enough that I figured I was just getting even.' Oh that's such bullshit." Jessica added at the end. "The hearing community hasn't harmed Deaf people in decades. This guy's a lying sack of shit."

At that moment Horatio looked over to Jessica.

"_He's such a cheat."_ Jessica signed to him, _"Lock his ass up for identity theft and fraud."_

Horatio didn't know everything that Jessica had said, but understood enough to know she thought he was guilty. He attempted to sign back. _"I agree. He go to fence for this."_

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at her father's crude signing. Horatio gave her a weird look and signed _"What funny?"_

"_You're signing! You're a bit rusty aren't you?"_

"_If my son come sleep more often than maybe I be more good."_

Jessica continued to laugh and Horatio rolled his eyes at her. Eric and Ryan looked at Jessica, hoping for an explanation.

"Horatio can't sign worth a shit. My father taught him how to sign so they could talk across the office without anyone knowing what they were saying, but clearly he hasn't been practicing at all since my father died." Jessica said.

"Well, you want to get back to what's going on for the rest of us?" Eric asked her. "Not all of us can sign you know."

"He confessed, he needed the money and thought he could get away with it, and hoped that if he got caught he could claim that he was mistreated by the cops. That's why he didn't admit to being Deaf at first."

"Well too bad for him that we've got Dr. Stone the super signing CSI on our team." Ryan said, giving Jessica a loving smile. Jessica returned the smile, but looked back at the window, to keep Eric from getting any ideas.

"What's he saying now?" Eric asked.

"'I want to thank you for your hospitality. My brothers will be hearing about this.' Huh, that's an odd thing to say…." Jessica translated just as Travis unbuttoned the top of his shirt to reveal a tattoo of a heart impaled with a knife with a crown around the hilt on the right side of his chest. Jessica froze and stopped breathing.

He couldn't know, could he? Everyone said she looked just like her mother. James could have sent a picture of her to the Crip Kings in Miami. But he didn't have any pictures of her anymore, did he? He was in jail, how could he? Was Travis actually from Chicago?

Horatio grabbed Travis and slammed him to the table, cuffing his hands behind his back. He pulled him upright by the cuffs and turned Travis to the interpreter.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Horatio yelled, as the interpreter began signing to Travis. Travis moved his arms around and Horatio realized he couldn't sign with them behind his back. Horatio released one his hands but held onto to the cuff around his other wrist.

"_I think you know exactly what it means Lieutenant Caine."_ Travis signed and the interpreter translated for Horatio and Frank, as Jessica did for Eric and Ryan. _"James has been missing his little Izzy while he's up there in Illinois. He wants to see her again before they send him to the chair."_

"Izzy's dead!" Horatio yelled at Travis. "She died in a prison fight thirteen years ago!"

"_We both know that's a lie Lieutenant. She's alive and well. She was just in here wasn't she? I almost didn't recognize her with those blue eyes. What happened to the green ones her mother gave her? I thought those were lovely, much better than your ugly blue ones!"_

Jessica had stopped translating at the mere mention of Izzy. She didn't want Eric and Ryan to know what Travis had just said. The interpreter was speaking too quiet for either of them to catch what she was saying through the glass.

"Jess, what's he saying?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, he's going too fast for me now." Jessica told them. Ryan knew it was a lie, Jessica had told him that ASL was actually her first language and she had been fluent in it for her entire life. There was something that Travis was saying that Jessica didn't want Eric and Ryan to know.

"Who told you where to find her?" Horatio yelled at Travis.

"_I thought you had learned Lieutenant, whatever James wants he gets. Including Izzy back."_

"It was you who slashed her tires back in August wasn't it!"

"_Yes that would be me. I was told to start small and work my way up."_

"What's that suppose to mean!"

Travis didn't respond. Instead he whipped around throwing Horatio off balance and to the ground. Travis took the hand with the cuff around it and brought the empty cuff up to his throat. He turned and looked at the window, staring right at Jessica. He smiled a cold smile at her and signed to her with his free hand.

"_Bye-bye Izzy! I'll see you in hell!"_

With those departing words Travis plunged the free cuff into his neck and dragged it across, spraying blood onto the window. He fell to the ground and within seconds bled out.

The entire team stood there stunned. Eric and Ryan had no idea what had just happened. Horatio was now positive that the Crip Kings were after his daughter. Frank was shocked and confused by what Travis had said. The interpreter fainted; Frank just barely able to catch her.

Jessica stood there, staring at the blood on the window, trying to keep her breathing steady. She knew it wasn't working so she turned and grabbed Eric's upper arm. Eric turned to look at Jessica's pale and sweaty face.

"Eric…." was all she managed before the world went black and she fell to the floor.


	14. Aftermath

**Wow, sorry guys about the massive delay there. I thought I couldn't get any worse with this flu. Yeah, I was wrong. I haven't moved from my bed hardly all week. Sorry about the wait. Here's more Jessica and Ryan. I hope this update makes up for the wait.**

Aftermath

Jessica woke up on the couch in Horatio's office. Her head was killing her and she had a pounding sensation behind her eyes and at the base of her head. She lifted her hand and rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"Hey Jess, you're awake." She heard a gentle voice say and felt a hand touch the side of her face.

Jessica slowly opened her eyes. The lights were too bright and her lids too heavy. Everything was a bit blurred and her eyes burned. Jessica realized her head was lying on someone's lap and she tried to turn her head to see who it was. She could just barely make out Eric's olive skin and dark brown hair and eyes.

"Eric, what happened?" she groggily asked.

"You passed out." Eric explained "One second you were fine and the next you were falling. If you hadn't grabbed me you would have hit the ground but I caught you for the most part. Horatio had me carry you here and asked me to stay with you so someone was here when you woke up."

Jessica tried to think back to what happened before she blacked out. Travis. He had just admitted to being a Crip King and that James was after her. Travis had outed the fact that she was in Miami and that Izzy wasn't really dead. Even with her eyes blue now he had still recognized her. But Jessica knew she had never met him in her life. How did he know who she was?

Jessica's head started to pound again and she groaned and leaned into Eric's legs. Eric began gently massaging Jessica's temples and neck. The pain subsided and Jessica at least felt she no longer wanted to vomit.

"Eric, can you call Ryan and ask him to bring me my contact case and glasses? There's a case in my locker. He should know where it is."

Eric nodded and pulled out his phone. While still massaging Jessica's neck he called Ryan with his free hand and relayed the message. After hanging up, Eric called Horatio to tell him that Jessica was awake.

Eric slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued rubbing Jessica's neck and head. He felt her relax under his touch. Jessica's head started to pound a little less and she closed her eyes again and felt her head settle further into Eric's lap. Eric was so comfortable. She could have just laid there for hours enjoying the massage.

Ryan walked into Horatio's office with Jessica's glasses and contact case. The sight of her with Eric made his heart pull, but not in a jealous manner. Ryan and Eric were best friends and Ryan knew Eric would take care of Jessica. Ryan just felt bad that he couldn't thank Eric properly for caring for Jessica in the way he wanted. He couldn't even tell his best friend that this was the woman that he knew he loved.

Ryan dropped to his knees by the couch and placed a hand on Jessica's forehead. Her eyes slowly open and looked at him unfocused. A small smile graced her face at the sight of him and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and reassure her that he would always be there.

"Hey." She said weakly. "Been worrying about me?"

"Yeah, just a lot." Ryan responded softly, too nervous to speak louder, "You gave me quite the scare. I didn't know what happened. It's a good thing Eric was there or you might have been at the hospital right now."

"Did you bring my stuff?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Ryan held up the contact case and glasses. Jessica tried to sit up but her head started hurting again and a dizzy spell hit her. She nearly fell off the couch but Eric pulled her back.

"Can you take them out lying down?" Ryan asked.

"I think so." Jessica lifted her hand to her eye and attempted to remove the contact. Her hand was shaking so hard she couldn't steady it enough to perform the tricky maneuver. Ryan reached out and held her arm and wrist and guided her hand through the process. Once both contacts were back in the case Ryan placed the black framed glasses on Jessica's face. The blue accent color on the inside of the frame made her blue eyes seem even brighter.

"Thank you. My eyes are having too hard a time adjusting." Jessica said.

"Anything for you, Jessie." Ryan replied.

Ryan reached for Jessica's hand that was lying on her abdomen. He intertwined her fingers with his and placed them together on Jessica's stomach. Jessica looked at Ryan with worried eyes, but she could tell he didn't care what Delko thought.

Horatio walked into the room at that moment. He found his daughter lying across his couch, her head in the lab of Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe knelt on the ground next to the couch holding her hand. Horatio could see the love the two men had for his daughter. Jessica had truly been accepted as a member of the team and the CSI family.

"How are you doing Jessie?" Horatio asked, placing his hand on top of her head, stroking her hair.

"I'm feeling better." Jessica responded, "Thank you for leaving Eric with me. It was nice to wake up with someone there."

Horatio smiled at his only daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, I didn't want you to be alone."

Jessica gave him a weak smile and raised a trembling hand. Horatio took it in his own and squeezed her fingers gently. Jessica's hand shape changed and she made the sign "I love you" into Horatio's palm. Horatio smiled at her and nodded his head.

Natalia and Calleigh walked into Horatio's office and came over to the couch. Ryan stood so that they could get to Jessica easier.

"Hey Hun, how are you feeling?" Calleigh asked Jessica, stroking her hair.

"I'm doing ok. I feel better now." Jessica replied.

"Jess," Natalia asked, "What happened? Ryan said one minute you were translating for them since they couldn't hear the interpreter and the next you fainted. And you can't say it was the blood, I know you don't get queasy when it comes to blood."

Jessica laid there for a moment without speaking. She slowly turned her head so she faced Eric's body. She didn't know what she wanted to tell them.

"Jessie?" Jessica heard Horatio say. She turned and faced her father, her big blue eyes looking into his matching ones. "I think you can tell them. You know you can trust the team."

Jessica leaned her head back onto Eric's lap and closed her eyes. She could already feel the tears forming behind her lids. She opened her eyes and began telling the story of who she used to be.


	15. Who I used to be

**This chapter I actually wrote twice. The first time it was Jessica just telling the story, but then I realized I didn't like it. So instead I rewrote it. In case you're wondering any hint to Horatio Jessica doesn't make clear because she still doesn't want anyone to know he's her father. It's more for you guys.**

**I used a different format than what I normally do for my stories so I hope it makes sense. :)  
**

Who I used to be

**11**

The man helped tie Jessica down to the bed. He then cut off her shirt down the front. Jessica's eyes looked at him, pleading with him to stop. The heroin in her blood was so strong, she couldn't move.

James walked up with the tattoo gun in hand. He slapped a template to Jessica's chest and taped it down to ensure it wouldn't move. "This is for your own good Izzy." he said to her. James flicked the gun on and leaned in close to Jessica. "No, please don't." Jessica slurred. It was too late though. She felt the needle rapidly stick in and out of her skin. It burned and Jessica closed her eyes against the pain. "If you want to be my girl you have to do this Izzy." James said, "How can I lead the Crimson Crip Kings if you're not marked? You have to become one of us."

Tears streamed down Jessica's face as James continued his handy work on her chest.

When he was done James pulled Jessica from the bed. He held her at arms length and looked at his new art. "Good." was all he said. He forced a t-shirt over her head and dragged her out the door. He shoved her into his car and drove her home. James dumped her on the steps of her house and drove off.

Jessica stood up and climbed up the steps. She walked through the door and was surprised to find the lights still on. Her father was usually asleep at this time with the early hours he worked. Jessica made it to the stairs when she realized someone was sitting in the living room.

She staggered in and looked around. There was her father sitting on the couch with a distressed look on his face. Sitting in the arm chair next to him was her Godfather. They both looked at her with concern in their eyes.

"Izzy," her father said, "Where have you been?" He advanced towards her and noticed the blood on her shirt. "Izzy Bug, what happened?"

"Nothing." Jessica said, trying to push him away, but she was too weak. Jessica staggered and then fell. Her father caught her and she screamed when his hand pressed against the new tattoo in an attempt to catch her. She pulled her way out of his arms and ran down the hall. She slipped and fell to the ground. Jessica laid there crying, clutching at the pain in her chest.

Someone knelt beside her and Jessica turned to see the familiar deep blue eyes looking at her.

"Izzy Bug," her Godfather said, "Please, let me help you." He held out his hand for her. Jessica hesitated but placed her small hand in his.

He led her back to the living room and guided her to the couch. He placed his hands at the bottom hem of the shirt and looked into her eyes. "Please Izzy, let me see." Jessica hesitated but nodded her head, as tears began to stream down her face.

Her Godfather lifted her shirt up and began examining her abdomen. He ran his hands over her delicate skin and a confused expression over came his face.

"No," Jessica said, "It's up here." She pulled the shirt off over her head, fully exposing her tiny breasts buds and the new tattoo.

"Oh god, Izzy." her Godfather said, "Please tell me that's not real."  
Jessica sniffed and looked at him. "I wish I could."

**12**

James pushed Jessica down the hall of the strange house. "Joe wants a blow job and then Timmy wants a strip tease that better end with a happy ending." he said as he shoved Jessica into the room with the strange man.

The man named Joe was greasy looking and smelled terrible. He already had his pants around his ankles and his penis was hanging there looking disgusting.

"Come on baby." he said to her, "We're not going anywhere until you're done."

Jessica felt tears form in her eyes and knew there was no use fighting. She knelt to the ground and closed her eyes, hoping that if she couldn't see she wouldn't really be here doing this.

It didn't take long for the man to finish. He ejaculated into Jessica's mouth and hit her on the back of the head yelling "Angry dragon!" as he did so. The force of his hand caused his semen to come shooting out Jessica's nose and run down her face. It was the most horrible thing Jessica had ever experienced. His semen tasted like salty snot and it burned worse than pool water coming out of her nose.

When they were finally done at that house James dragged Jessica outside and back into his car. He ripped her pants off and shoved his hard penis inside her. Jessica cried out and begged him to stop. "No," he said, "You're my girlfriend and I can do what I want with you when I want."

Jessica laid there and endured the pain and hoped it would be over soon. While she waited for James to finish Jessica wondered what it was like to be a normal twelve year old.

**13**

"He'll be down the street and the corner of Main and Sixth." James instructed her, shoving the bag of cocaine in her hand. "Make sure he gives you $200, if not shoot his ass." James shoved a gun down the front of Jessica's pants. He kissed her roughly and tried to put his nasty tongue in her mouth. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Remember I love you and I would never do anything that could hurt you. Now go!" He shoved Jessica hard in the back and out the door of his car. James sped away, leaving Jessica alone as the sun was setting.

Jessica took off down the street towards the corner that James told her Bernard would be waiting for her. She could see a man waiting by a sign and she slowed down. Jessica approached the man with caution and looked him over. The man caught sight of Jessica and sized her up.

"You Izzy?" the man asked.

"What's it to you?" Jessica sneered.

"I'm Bernard, you got the stuff?"

"Yeah you got the money?"

Bernard nodded his head and held out the cash for Jessica. She quickly took it and tossed the baggie at him. "Nice doin' business with ya." Bernard said as he ran away.

Jessica looked down at her hand and counted the cash. There was only $127, Bernard had short changed her. James pulled up at that moment and pulled Jessica into the car.

"You get the money?" he asked her.

"Yeah but he short changed me."

James looked at her with pure anger in his eyes. "Then we're going back and you're going to do it the right way this time!" James pulled a fast U turn, nearly hitting several cars and a dozen people. They quickly caught up to Bernard. James slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. He dragged Jessica out of the passenger door and pulled her down the street.

"Hey you son of a bitch!" James yelled, "Get back here and give me the rest of the cash!"

Bernard turned and looked at James. "I'm sorry, but I believe I paid that girl for the coke, not you. She was satisfied with the amount I gave her so I left."

"Oh no, you knew how much that dope cost. Now pay up or it's your life!" James nudged Jessica in the side. She pulled the gun out and held it in front of her. Her hand was shaking terribly.

Bernard laughed and turned to walk away. "Why don't you come back when you have a real hit man?" Bernard said.

"Shoot him!" James yelled in Jessica's face. Jessica tried to pull the trigger but she didn't seem to have the strength. She felt tears form in her eyes and she choked back a sob.

"You dumb bitch!" James grabbed the gun and shot Bernard several times in the back. Bernard fell to the ground and lay there motionless.

James punched Jessica in the ribs. "Go get the dope!" Jessica ran to Bernard's dead body and searched through his pockets until she found the baggie. She ran back to James and held it out to him. James grabbed the baggie and then backhanded Jessica. "I'll teach you to not count."

James took the gun and began pistol whipping Jessica. She curled up in a ball on the ground and waited for him to finish. She felt so helpless but this was the only way she could defend herself.

After several minutes James stopped. He stood up and looked down at Jessica's lifeless body. He spit on her back and kicked her side. "Dumb bitch." was all he said when he walked away.

Jessica laid there, waiting for death to surely overcome her. She was in so much pain. She begged death to take her so she would finally be free from James.

A red jeep pulled up to the curb and screeched to a halt. The driver jumped out and ran around to Jessica. "Izzy? Oh my god Izzy!" She felt someone pick her up and carry her away. Jessica barely managed to open her eyes enough to see red hair that seemed to stick out in every direction.

"Daddy…" was all she managed before she blacked out.

Jessica woke up several hours later in a hospital bed. She looked around the room. There was someone sitting next to her bed with their head in their hands, and she recognized the brown wavy hair that belonged to her father.

"Daddy?" Jessica whispered. The man looked up in shock.

"Izzy! You're awake!" he cried, "Oh I thought I had lost you!" He carefully embraced his daughter and Jessica felt his tears fall into her hair.

Jessica looked to see her Godfather walking into the room. A smile lit up his face when he saw she was awake. "Izzy Bug," he said, kissing her forehead, "You're back."

"Daddy H," she gasped, her ribs hurting, "You found me."

Her Godfather nodded his head. "Yes, who did this to you?"

Jessica turned and looked away, tears forming in her eyes. She felt her Godfather's strong hand on her shoulder. "It was James, wasn't it?" Jessica didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

**14**

Jessica was running. She was running from James again. He was going to kill her this time. His gun was drawn and he was ready to fight.

Jessica ran as fast as she could. Her gym teacher had suggested she try out for track or cross country with how fast she could run. Too bad he didn't know it was because she was always running for her life.

She jumped over a trashcan that was laying on its side. She looked down the street and could see the familiar red Jeep. Had he known she was going to be here? The door opened and she saw him. "Izzy, get in!" he yelled to her. Jessica pushed herself. She could hear James yelling and his gun firing.

She leapt into the Jeep and then the pain tore through her back. She screamed and withered on the floor of the Jeep. He pulled her in and shut the door. He didn't even wait for her to climb into the seat before he sped off.

"Hang on Izzy!" he said to her.

"Daddy!" Jessica cried, "Daddy it hurts!"

Jessica woke up several hours later in a hospital bed. She groaned and shook her head. She was tried of the hospital. She was tried of James. She looked at her Godfather sitting next to her and he gave her a weak smile.

"Izzy Bug" he said as he kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." Jessica said, "As good as I'm going to get having just been shot. How many times did he get me?"

"Three, in your back, just barely missed your spine."

"What's the damage?"

"None really."

"How?"

"They were blanks."  
Jessica stared at him in disbelief. "James loaded his gun with blanks?"

"No, I did."

They were running, Jessica and James were running away with each other. James had convinced her to leave her father and go away with him. They didn't get far down the pier, because they were soon blocked off by patrol units and more cars pulled up behind them. Some how Jessica's father had gotten word that James was taking her away and since her father was the Lieutenant he called in any available unit to help stop him. Jessica's father and Godfather jumped out of the closest squad car and drew their weapons. James pulled out his own gun and pointed it at them.

"You don't want to do this James." Brian said, "Just give me Izzy and we'll leave you alone."  
"That's a bunch of bullshit!" James yelled, "You'll kill me instead! Besides Izzy and I are in love! She doesn't need you!"

Jessica's Godfather stepped forward and looked at her with his deep blue eyes. "Izzy, please come back. You don't need James. Think of the life you'll have if you stay with him."

Jessica realized what her life would be like if she stayed with James. She would always be running away from the cops and hiding from people who wanted her dead. She would never be able to have the future she wanted or start the family she knew she always wanted.

Jessica tried to bolt towards her father but James grabbed her arm and pulled him against her body.

"Let her go James, you piece of scum!" Brian yelled.

"Shut your face fag!" James yelled. He shot the gun twice. Jessica watched as two holes blew into Brian's chest. He fell to the ground and Jessica watched her Godfather drop down to his side.

Jessica tried to pull away. She slipped out of James's arms and ran to Brian. James grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him with great force. Jessica heard a terrible cracking and popping noise in her shoulder and felt her arm go limp.

"Daddy! Daddy I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!" Jessica yelled as James dragged her away. "Daddy you were right! I'm sorry I didn't listen! I love you Daddy! Please don't leave me Daddy! I'm sorry I hurt you so much! I love you!"

"Come on you dumb bitch!" James yelled as he pulled her arm harder.

Jessica's Godfather looked down at Brian. "Please, take care of my little girl. My will is in my lock box and the key is in the top left drawer on my desk."

"Brian, hang in there. You're going to be fine!"

"No, it's my time to go. You need to go, too. Go find Izzy, take care of her. Go now!"

Jessica's Godfather looked one last time at his best friend. He kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes. "Say hi to Jessabelle for me."

Brian smiled. "I will. Now go save our girl."

They ran threw the barricade of police cars and out to the pier. They dodged between people and around vendors. James finally released her arm and Jessica quickly fell behind. James turned and shot at Jessica's feet. "Hurry up!"

Jessica didn't want to keep going. They were on a bridge now and Jessica knew this was her chance to get away. She stopped dead in her tracks. It didn't take James long to realize she had stopped. He stopped and started shooting at her again. Jessica didn't budge; she knew James wouldn't really shoot her. James ran out of bullets and ran at Jessica.

"Come on you dumb bitch!" he yelled, pulling on her dislocated arm.

"No James! You're on your own now!" she yelled in his face.

"No we're in this together!"

"No we're not!" Jessica used her other arm to pull her bad arm away from James. "Go fuck yourself you asshole!"

Jessica turned to run away but James tackled her to the ground. "You little whore! After all I've done for you!" Jessica tried to fight him off. "What did you do? Kill the last of the family I had! You're a criminal and a scum bag!" Then Jessica felt a ripping pain in her back. She gasped and continued to fight. Jessica caught sight of the bloody knife in James's hand and she knew she was done for.

Two squad cars pulled up and James jumped off of Jessica and ran. Jessica pulled herself up using the railing on the footbridge and gasped for air. Then James was back. He grabbed the waistline of her pants and the back of her shirt. "If I can't have you then no one can." he sneered in her ear. Then he hoisted her over the railing and Jessica fell towards the river.

The water felt like ice, even though it was only September. Jessica fought to stay at the surface but she couldn't, she was too weak and the current too strong. She knew she was going to die. Jessica finally gave up and let the water take her.

"Hang on Izzy!" she heard someone yell. Then a strong pair of arms were wrapped around her. "Stay with me Izzy!" Jessica was lifted onto his shoulder and Jessica could see the wet red hair matted to his head. "Daddy H…." was all she managed before the world went black again.

Jessica woke up in a hospital bed. Her head was pounding and everything hurt. Her Godfather was sitting next to her bed in a chair. He looked at her and tried to smile.

"Izzy," he said, "You came back."

"Where's my father?" Jessica asked. Her Godfather looked at her, sorrow filling his eyes. "Where is he? What happened to my father?"

"I'm so sorry Izzy." Jessica started crying. Her voice staggered from her throat in a pained scream.

"Nooo! Why?"

**September**

Jessica looked in the mirror at herself. She had finally been allowed to leave the hospital after two weeks. She lifted her shirt and looked at the incision site where the doctors had removed her dead kidneys and inserted one of her Godfather's kidneys. She ran her hand over the bandages, securing them back in place. She now had one of his kidneys and two pints of his blood. He had donated it right then and there without even having it filter because the hospital was out of B+ and he was type O and without it she was going to die.

Jessica pulled her shirt back on and walked out of her new bedroom in her Godfather's house. It was the day of her father's funeral. Her Godfather had demanded the funeral be postponed until Jessica was out of the hospital so she could be there to say good bye.

Jessica walked down the stairs to find her Godfather and his new wife arguing again.

"I told you I don't want her staying here! She's dangerous and we have two small children in the house!" she yelled.

"Izzy is not dangerous! Can we please talk about this some other time? We have to leave and I'd rather not be late to my best friend's funeral!"

Jessica came around the corner slowly, trying to be invisible. Her Godfather looked at her and tried to smile at her. "Izzy Bug" he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

**October**

That was it. Jessica's last name was no longer Johnson. Her Godfather signed the papers and the clerk stamped it. He turned and looked at her with a huge smile on his face. Jessica jumped into his arms and he kissed her cheek. She was so happy. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He held her close against his body. He pulled back when he felt her tears on his neck.

"Izzy Bug, what's wrong?"

Jessica rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "It's finally true, you're my daddy now."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek again. "I'm sorry it has to be this way Bug."  
"No, I'm happy, it's what I've wanted all my life. I loved my father but he wasn't always there like you were." Jessica looked at the ground as more tears formed in her eyes. "Sometimes I used to wish you were my daddy. I thought maybe my life would be better if you had married my mom instead of Dad."

He pulled her in again and buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry Izzy Bug."

**November**

It was Thanksgiving and the entire family was over at Jessica's Godfather's house. His brother had brought over a deep fryer and they were going to have deep fried turkey that year.

Jessica wandered into the empty kitchen and looked at the fryer. The side read that the oil was 217 degrees. Jessica thought about her choices and decided it was best to do it now, any longer and the oil could do more damage to her muscles than just the skin.

She grabbed a measuring cup and lifted the lid on the fryer. The boiling oil smelled terrible and Jessica had second thoughts. But she knew her Godfather's wife wouldn't let her get the tattoo removed and he wouldn't go against her wishes.

Jessica filled the cup and watched as part of the plastic melted. She took a deep breathe and unbuttoned the top of her shirt.

"Izzy? Izzy no!" she heard her Godfather yell, but Jessica wasn't stopping. She dumped the hot oil onto her chest. Jessica heard someone scream and felt the burning against her skin. Someone wrapped their arms around her and she could see his red hair.

"Sue, call 911!" he yelled.

**December**

They were fighting again. Jessica's Godfather and his wife were fighting again. They were fighting about Jessica. She knew that woman hated her, but she didn't understand why she wouldn't give Jessica a chance.

Jessica tapped on the bandages on her chest in an attempt to make the itching stop. The doctors told her not to scratch at it because that would make it scar worse. Jessica didn't see the point since it was already going to leave a giant scar anyways.

"I want her out!" Sue yelled, "You saw what she did to herself, just imagine what she would do to the children!"  
"She did that to get rid of the tattoo you wouldn't let her get removed!"

"No, she did it for the attention! She wanted everyone to look at her!"

"Izzy would never do something like that!" her Godfather turned and paced. He looked towards the stairs and could see Jessica trying to hide behind the banister. "Izzy Bug," he said to her, "Come here sweetheart."

Jessica hesitated but ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Bug, don't you ever forget that."

"Make a choice." Sue said, "Pick, one of us- me or her."

Jessica's Godfather looked at his wife. "What do you mean, Sue?"

"I mean I'm not going to live in the same house as that monster. Pick- me or her."

He looked at his wife and then at Jessica. He leaned down and kissed Jessica's cheek.

"Go pack your stuff Izzy. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." He patted Jessica lightly on the back. "Sue, I'll call you to set up an appointment with our lawyer for the divorce."

Jessica's jaw hit the ground. She was shocked that her Godfather had just agreed to leave his wife for her.

Sue was also stunned. "Excuse me? You'll call me for the divorce?"

"Well you said to pick, you or Izzy. I choose Izzy."


	16. I Promise

I Promise

The entire room was silent. Jessica continued to lay there, the tears now silently sliding down the side of her face and into her hair. No one knew what to do.

Ryan walked up to Jessica and knelt down by her. His shaking hand reached up and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on her shirt. He pulled back the fabric to expose the bubbly patch of skin. Ryan slid his hand beneath the fabric and placed his hand over it. Jessica reached up and placed her hand over his. They looked into each others eyes and knew what the other was thinking. Ryan didn't even realize he was crying until the tears slid down his cheeks. He leaned up and kissed Jessica's forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment to whisper "I knew you were strong." Ryan looked into Jessica's eyes and saw the deep blue in a new perspective.

Horatio broke the silence. "Jessica, I think the best thing for you right now is to go home and rest. Mr. Wolfe, would you mind taking her home?"

"Yeah, H." Ryan's voice cracked a little when he answered. He wiped the tears off his cheeks, hoping no one noticed.

"Can he stay with me Horatio? Please?" Jessica's small voice said. "I don't want to be alone right now." Tears formed in her eyes again.

"Of course, I was actually hoping he would." Horatio answered. "You've both done enough for today. Eric can you help them get Jessica to Ryan's car?"

"Yeah, of course." Eric answered.

It took a while but Jessica was finally able to sit up. While she waited for her orientation to readjust Ryan went and got her stuff from her locker. Eric supported Jessica all the way to Ryan's car. He helped her get in. Once she was safely seated in the passenger seat Eric leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You feel better Hun." Eric told her. "Everything's going to be fine. You let Horatio and I and the rest of the team worry about it."  
"Alight Eric." Jessica couldn't help but notice the fluttering sensation in her stomach when Eric kissed her. Eric was a good looking guy and he was so caring, but Jessica had Ryan and the love she had for him was greater than anything in the world. Eric shut the door and told Ryan to take good care of Jessica as he hugged him. Eric knew something was going on, but he didn't know if his suspicions were right.

Ryan climbed into the car and Jessica reached over and took Ryan's hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got stuck with you." She said to him. "You're so perfect. I wouldn't trade the last five months for anything in the world. Thank you for being you and accepting me for who I am."

Ryan leaned in and kissed Jessica. He didn't care if anyone saw them; he just wanted her and their love. He didn't think Eric was watching anymore, but who cares if he was? Ryan slowly pulled back and looked into Jessica's blue eyes.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. Your past is what made you who you are today and without you I don't know what my life would be like. I…I…I'm glad you're in my life and you're here with me. Please don't ever leave me." He leaned back in and kissed her again.

Jessica knew what Ryan was trying to tell her, but she knew he just wasn't ready to say it. She had to admit she wasn't ready either. It was a difficult subject for both of them, having been deceived so many times before.

They rode in silence to Jessica's apartment complex. They walked through the lobby, Henry commenting that they were home early. Ryan was such a regular at Jessica's place now that Henry didn't even stop to ask him who he was anymore. They rode the short elevator ride up to the thirteenth floor. Jessica attempted to unlock the door, but she was shaking so badly that it was difficult. Ryan wrapped his hands around hers and helped guide her key in and open the door.

They walked in and sat down on the couch in the living room. Ryan pulled Jessica onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

"You're one of the strongest, most amazing people I've ever met." He whispered in her ear. "You've helped me to become a better person. I want to thank you for it."

"I used to have a gambling problem. It got me fired for awhile, but Horatio gave me a second chance and gave me back my job. It was a terrible addiction that started to affect my work and friendship with everyone. **I've been clean for a year now. I used to have a separate bank account just for my gambling habit. I had almost completely forgotten about until I got a call saying that I hadn't touched it in six months.** The bank wanted to make sure that I hadn't forgotten about it. I went in the other day and withdrew all the money and closed the account. I know I won't need it anymore, because I don't want it in my future. But I want you in my future, Jessie. So I used the money to buy you something."

Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box with "Tiffany" embossed on the top. Jessica's eyes grew huge as he opened it to reveal a silver ring with a large oval, starburst cut pink stone in it in the middle. She looked at him and then at the ring and then back at him.

"Ryan, are you, you're not…" she couldn't seem to find her voice as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"No, not marriage, not yet. It's just, I guess a promise ring? I know it seems kind of childish, but I wanted to give you something to show my appreciation for everything you've done for me. You're the best thing that's ever come into my life. And I care deeply about you Jessica."

Jessica continued to look at the ring, not sure what to think. She knew she loved Ryan but was she ready for this?

"If it's too much I understand." Ryan said, closing the box and trying to put it back in his pocket. Jessica stopped him and pulled it back out and opened the box again. She knew what she wanted then. She wanted to be with Ryan, and this ring represented his love for her.

"No, it's not too much. It's perfect, just like you."

Ryan smiled and kissed her lightly. He took the ring from the box and Jessica stopped for a moment. She didn't know which hand to give him. Ryan could see her confusion and tried to take her right hand.

"No," she said, "This one." And she held out her left hand for him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never been more sure in my life."

Ryan slid the ring onto her slender fingers. The pink stone sparkled in the light and it looked more beautiful on her hand than it did in the box. Jessica held Ryan's face in both hands and kissed him.

"You really are the perfect guy." She told him "But I have to ask, why pink?"

"Well you told me you were officially adopted by your Godfather in October and rose zircon is the birthstone for the month of October. Plus back when you were first teaching me ASL you said in one of our conversations that your favorite color was pink. So I figured it would be a good choice."

Jessica looked at Ryan, thought it over so a second, and then began to laugh at the memory of the conversation. Ryan was confused and didn't understand what he had said was funny.

"Now what idiotic thing did I say?" Ryan asked.

"No, you're not an idiot, you just mixed up a few signs."  
"What?"

"I told you my favorite color was purple." Jessica made a P with her hand and shook it back and forth. "But you thought I said pink." She took the same P shape and touched her bottom lip in a quick up and down motion.

Ryan sat there for a second and couldn't believe how stupid of a mistake he had made. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and groaned.

"I can't believe I did that!" He was so mad at himself for this mistake.

Jessica laughed at him again and kissed his neck lightly.

"I love it anyways. Just the fact that you took the time to get this for me and personalize it shows me just how much you care. You're amazing Ryan Wolfe and I love my present." She kissed him passionately. Ryan knew what she meant when she said she love her present. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Ryan began kissing her back and she opened her mouth to him. Jessica moved so that she was straddling his legs, sitting on top of his manhood. Their kiss deepened and became more passionate and love filled. Jessica broke the kiss for a moment for some much needed air.

"You know," she said with a sly smile, "We haven't christened this couch yet."

Ryan looked at her. "Are you sure you're up for it? I mean after everything that happened today?"

Jessica looked into his eyes and kissed him again. "With you I'm always safe."

They kissed more and Jessica ran her hands over Ryan's body and began pulling at his belt. Ryan felt himself start to grow hard, but he wanted to make sure they were ready before they got too involved. He stopped kissing her for a second and stopped her from undoing his belt. Jessica looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Hold on a second," he said, "I'll be right back." Ryan ran upstairs into the bedroom and grabbed the bottle of lube out of the nightstand and ran back to Jessica. Over the course of the four months they had been dating Ryan and Jessica learned that if they used lube sex seemed to be easier for Jessica. She hadn't had a flashback since the night Ryan came home with her drunk.

Ryan flopped back onto the couch and pulled Jessica back onto his lap.

"Alright," he said, "Please continue."

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at Ryan. "You're too cute." She said with a kiss.

"And you're pretty damn hot, too." He kissed her back and felt himself harden with anticipation.

Jessica pulled Ryan's pants open the rest of the way and reached inside. No matter how many times she did this, it always took Ryan by surprise every time Jessica's cold hands grabbed his hot erection. Ryan moaned and arched into her hands. She always knew just where to touch him to drive him wild.

Ryan pulled Jessica's shirt off and then her bra. He felt her beautiful breasts in his hands and gently squeezed, lightly rubbing this thumb over the bubbly patch of scar tissue. Jessica moaned and her grip on his shaft tightened. Jessica pulled her hands out of Ryan's pants and she practically tore his shirt from his body. Ryan grabbed Jessica's pants and unzipped and removed them in one fluid motion. Ryan could tell from her damp panties that she really had desired him for awhile now. Ryan pulled his own jeans and boxers off and then pulled Jessica's panties off with his teeth.

Ryan sat on the couch and Jessica climbed onto his lap. She grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some in her hand. She gently touched Ryan's length with her hand, moving up and down. Ryan coated a few of his fingers in lube and slid them inside her. Jessica moaned from the surprise contact, she hadn't seen Ryan do it because she was concentrating on what she was doing.

After a few minutes they knew they were ready. Ryan removed his fingers and pulled Jessica's hand away from his erection. He kissed her passionately and looked into her eyes.

"I'll never hurt you." He said, taking her left hand into his right. "That's my promise to you."

Jessica looked at his beautiful hazel eyes and kissed him. "I know" was all she said.

Jessica maneuvered herself so she was right above Ryan's throbbing erection. Ryan helped to guide him self into her as Jessica pushed down.

Jessica moaned with pleasure. She never seemed to remember just how amazing Ryan felt every time. He was so big but yet he fit right inside of her.

"My god Ryan." Jessica said as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Yes?" Ryan asked as he bit at her neck.

"What did you eat as a kid to make you this huge!"

Ryan chuckled. "Wolfe family secret."

"What? That all the men can cause penis envy in anyone, even a rhino?"

Ryan couldn't help but laugh at Jessica's comment. He kissed her and began rocking his hips. That was one thing Ryan liked about Jessica, sex was fun. With other women it seemed like a necessity, but Jessica and Ryan always seemed to be laughing at some point mid-coitus.

Jessica began moving her body up and down as Ryan started moving inside her. She wanted to speed up and go faster, but she didn't. She wanted to enjoy him for as long as she could. Ryan wanted to start thrusting like crazy, but he could tell Jessica wanted it slow that day, and he was willing to comply.

Their bodies worked together in sync, hitting every sweet spot they had between them. Jessica could feel herself on the edge almost the entire time, and could tell Ryan was too, but neither of them wanted to finish just yet. It took them a half hour to fully climax. They hit their release together and Jessica felt Ryan explode inside her.

They relaxed and Jessica sat there on Ryan's lap with her head on his chest breathing heavily. Ryan pulled her head up and kissed her passionately. He held up her left hand and looked at the ring on it.

"I promise you," he said to her, "I'll always be here for you no matter what. I'll never leave you."

Jessica looked deep into Ryan's eyes and kissed him.

"I know, and you always will be. You are my soul and without you I'm incomplete."


	17. The Look of Love

**Fun fact- the original title for this chapter was "The Look of Love (lol page 69!)" Why? Because in the main document where I'm typing this story this chapter starts on page 69 and I for some reason found this to be extremely hilarious. I blame the fever I had for four days. It fried my brain.**

**If you would like to know what the song Jessica's singing sounds like here's a link.** **This isn't exactly how I imagine her singing it, but it's the right song. The version Jessica sings it a little faster, has a full jazz band, has a better sax solo in the middle, and has a different ending, but I couldn't find a good recording.**

**Ok for some reason it isn't posting the link right and I've tried like five times, but type in .com/ and then **watch?v=a28kY1-s-Vc **and it should work. If not just search "The Look of Love" you'll find something. Sorry my internet is being screwy.**

**Enjoy these next few chapters!  
**

The Look of Love

Jessica and Ryan walked into The Blue Treble. It was a jazz bar that featured a lot of live performances by area bands and soloists. The Miami University jazz band was performing tonight and Jessica invited Ryan to come along and watch. Ryan had never heard Jessica play before and he was excited to hear her. Ryan knew Jessica played at a professional level and that she could have made a living performing, but Jessica choose to work in law enforcement instead.

Jessica quickly located her band members. She turned and said to Ryan "I have to go now. Save me a seat for when I'm done, ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Ryan responded.

"I don't know, maybe you'll find some hot girl you'll want to take home." Jessica joked.

"Well, she would have to literally be on fire in order to be hotter than you." Ryan retorted.

Jessica smiled at him and kissed him. Ryan took Jessica's hand for a second and held it. She could feel him brush his thumb against the ring on her left hand. Jessica had taken to not wearing the ring when they were at work, she wasn't ready to answers those questions yet.

Ryan found a table that seemed like it would be a good place to sit. He ordered a drink and waited as the band warmed up and prepared to play.

The gig started with a laid back tune that Ryan enjoyed. They moved onto a flasher, faster piece next, and then to a slower blues ballade. Ryan was really enjoying the concert; he had never been to a live jazz performance before.

It was during the fourth song that Natalia walked up and sat with him at the small table. It took Ryan a second to recognize her but when he did he was excited.

"Natalia! What are you doing here?" Ryan asked as he stood and hugged his coworker as the song ended.

"I came here tonight with a couple of friends and I saw you sitting here by yourself so I thought I would come over and say hi and see why you're so alone." She said to him.  
"Well, I'm actually not alone."  
"Oh really? Is it the mysterious girlfriend that you won't tell us about?"

Ryan became slightly uncomfortable at the question. It was true, he was here with his mystery girl that Calleigh and Natalia still harassed him about, but he couldn't say yes.

"Uh no actually. I'm here with Jessica. She told me about this place and recommended that I come here sometime if I liked jazz. Then she told me that she was performing tonight and invited me to come hear her." Ryan hoped the lie was convincing. It must have been because Natalia seemed fine with this answer.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Natalia said and placed her hand on top of Ryan's. She could feel just the slightest twitch when their hands came into contact. Natalia knew that Ryan had feelings for her when she first began working at the crime lab and they had tried dating, but they knew it wouldn't work out and just remained friends.

"Oh hey, what's Jessica doing?" Ryan asked and Natalia looked towards the stage. Jessica was walking from the back row of trumpets to the front. She picked up a mic off the stand and turned it on. The director made a brief announcement then.

"Ladies and gentleman can I have your attention, especially the gentleman if you like what you see." He said, jerking his towards Jessica. She rolled her eyes and waved him off. "Tonight we have a special solo performance featuring Dr. Jessica Stone. No she's not a professor. She's a grad student at Miami University that's working on her third PhD."

Jessica flushed at this statement as the crowd gave a brief applause.

"And it's not in music performance. Well tonight she requested we perform this song. From what I hear there's a special young man here tonight with her."

The blush in Jessica's face darkened.

"Well, without further ado, here's the lovely Jessica Stone singing 'The Look of Love.'"

With that the director walked to the back row, picked up his own trumpet and waited for Jessica's cue.

The band started and Jessica stood there with her eyes shut for the first few bars. Then she opened them and Ryan could see the brilliant blue even from where he sat. Her voice was beautiful, it was warm and enticing and Ryan could feel himself lingering on every word.

_The look of love is in your eyes  
A look that time can't disguise  
The look of love is saying so much more than just words could ever say  
And what my heart has heard, well it takes my breath away_

Ryan couldn't believe that Jessica was so amazing. She already had every person in the audience watching her and waiting for her to sing more.

_I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you  
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you, now that I have found you_

Ryan knew the song was dedicated to him, there was no denying it. He sat there and listened as Jessica poured her love for him into every word.

_You've got the  
Look of love, it's on your face  
A look your smile can't erase  
Be mine tonight, let this be just the start of so many nights like this  
Let's take a lover's vow and then seal it with a kiss_

Natalia knew what was going on. She had suspected for a while that Ryan and Jessica had been dating. Jessica had been at the Miami Dade Crime Lab now for almost five months now. The way Jessica acted around Ryan was different than when she was around the other guys in the department. Natalia knew there had to be something more going on between them just friendship.

_I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you  
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you, now that I have found you  
Don't ever go_

A tenor sax solo started and Jessica cut out for a few bars. Jessica looked around the room until she found the one person she wanted to see more than anyone in the world.

_Be mine tonight, let this be just the start of so many nights like this  
Let's take a lover's vow and then seal it with a kiss  
I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you  
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you, now that I have found you  
Don't ever go_

Jessica repeated the last line several times. Then finally the band stopped. Jessica held the mic up to her mouth, looked directly at Ryan, and sang one last line.

_I love you so._

Jessica held out the last note for an impossibly long time before she cued the band to finish the piece. When all was said and done she cut them off. The audience applauded and cheered loudly. They had loved Jessica. Jessica stood there and smiled and looked around the room. She thanked the audience, bowed, and acknowledged the band and applauded for them herself.

Ryan's heart pounded in his chest. He knew it was only a line in the song, but he could feel the compassion and love Jessica had put into it.

Natalia didn't know what to do. She didn't want to call Ryan and Jessica out here like this. She decided to act as if nothing had happened, and she would deal with it at work.

"Wow, she was amazing!" Natalia said "I didn't know Jessica could sing like that."

"I know. The list of things she can do never seems to stop amazing me." Ryan said. He wished Natalia would leave so he could have Jessica to himself, but he didn't want to seem pushy or suspicious. He continued to talk to her as he waited for Jessica to come back.

Jessica gathered her things and helped pack up the stage. When she walked up to the table where Ryan sat she noticed Natalia for the first time. Jessica set her stuff on the ground by the table and turned to Natalia.

"Natalia, I didn't know you were going to be here!" Jessica said to her, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, a couple of my friends called me and said they were going out tonight and invited me along." Natalia said "I didn't know you and Ryan were going to be here. Which by the way you did an amazing job! I couldn't believe it when you started singing! It was beautiful!"

Jessica blushed and said "Thank you. I haven't always been able to sing. It was something that just kind of developed while I was in college."  
"Well you were fabulous and you had me fooled the whole time." Natalia said "I'm going to find my friends now though. It was great talking to both of you. I'll see at work on Monday."

Jessica watched as Natalia walked to a table in the far back corner. She sat down in the chair that Natalia had recently occupied and looked at Ryan.

"Can you see her from here?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but not very well." Ryan told her.

Jessica groaned a little and held her head in her hands.

"How did this happen? Why does she have to be here?"

"Jessica, relax. We're just a couple of coworkers out for a drink and some jazz. What's it matter?" Ryan pulled his chair closer to Jessica's.

"Because we're not just a couple of coworkers out for a drink and some jazz. We're a couple of coworkers that are out for drinks and jazz that are in lo-" Jessica stopped midsentence. It didn't matter Ryan knew what she was going to say. He reached over the table and took her hand in his.

"We're just a couple of coworkers," Ryan began, "Out for some drinks and jazz that are in love."

Jessica looked into Ryan's eyes. Ryan had never seen them that shade of blue before.

"Do you mean…" she began "That you….." She couldn't find the words she wanted so desperately to say. She knew she did and he did, but why was it so hard to say?

Ryan squeezed Jessica's hand and looked deep into her beautiful, blue eyes. Jessica felt him stare deep into her soul and knew he could see his self there, too. He placed his free hand on her cheek.

"I love you Jessica Stone." Ryan finally said "I have for a very long time. You are my soul and without you I'm incomplete."

Ryan leaned in and kissed Jessica passionately. He didn't care who saw them and couldn't give a damn if Natalia could see them. The only thing that Ryan could think about in that moment was Jessica and how his entire life seemed to depend on her. Jessica kissed him back. She felt her heart explode and her insides melt. She wouldn't trade anything in the world for this moment.

They finally broke apart and continued to stare into the depths of each others eyes. Jessica had tears forming in her eyes and Ryan could feel his own starting. She sat there thinking for a long moment, trying to decide what to do next. She looked at Ryan and knew there was only one thing she wanted to do.

"I love you too Ryan Wolfe." And with that she locked her lips onto his. They sat there for several minutes, kissing passionately, caressing each other, Ryan running his hands through Jessica's soft hair.


	18. Love at Table Six

Love at Table Six

Natalia watched as Ryan and Jessica sat close and talked. Ryan pulled his chair closer to her as Jessica placed her head in her hands. Natalia wondered what they were talking about. Natalia turned her attention back to her friends and carried on with the conversation. She tried to participate and seem interested, but she was more interested in what was happening on the lower floor.

The reason that The Blue Treble was so popular was because it had the most unique set up of any jazz bar in Miami. It was tiered into four different levels. The first level was the main floor, and was set lower than the stage. The second level was the lower level and was level with the stage. This was the most desired place to sit if someone wanted to actually see the performers on their level. Then there was the upper level that was set higher than the stage. Finally the level that Natalia and her friends were sitting was the balcony. It wasn't an actual balcony, but it sat up above the stage. Each level could be reached by climbing a set of stairs. It made getting around a bit difficult, but most people at The Blue Treble usually just sat at their table.

Natalia could see Jessica and Ryan's table from her spot in the balcony. She was having difficulty paying attention to her friends. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. Natalia wanted so desperately to see if her suspicions were correct. Just when she thought she had gotten the wrong idea, Ryan reached out and held Jessica's hand on the table. He said something to her and then leaned in and kissed her.

Natalia felt as if her head exploded. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had suspected for a while now that Ryan and Jessica were together, but she didn't think they would be so open about it, especially since they knew she was there.

Ryan and Jessica's kiss broke and they stared at each other for a moment. Then Jessica said something to Ryan and they began kissing again. This time it was far more intense; they were touching each other and Ryan tangled his hands in Jessica's hair.

Natalia didn't understand why this was such a shock to her. Ryan and Jessica were together all the time. Yes, Ryan was Jessica's supervisor so he was in charged of her work as his intern, but they volunteered to do extra work together, too. When they weren't working together they seemed to be texting back and forth any available moment they got. They had even started driving to work together. It shouldn't have surprised Natalia like it did, but she still couldn't believe it.

A waitress was walking by and Natalia decided to stop her.

"Excuse me, miss?" Natalia said "I'd like to buy a few drinks for the couple down on the lower level. It's a dark haired guy and a girl in a blue dress, she performed tonight."  
"Oh you mean that girl that sang?" the waitress asked, "She did an amazing job!"

"Yes she did."  
"Yeah, sure, what do you want to order?"

"A scotch on the rocks for him," Natalia began, wondering what would Jessica like, "And a pomegranate martini for her. But don't tell them who it's from." pulling cash out of her wallet to pay for the drinks.  
"Alright, there a reason it's a mystery?"

"Not really, I just know they'll figure it out."

The waitress walked away and Natalia looked at Ryan and Jessica one more time. They had stopped kissing, but they were sitting with their foreheads together.

"What's going on Natalia?" asked Melissa "Why did you just buy those two drinks?"

"Maybe she's trying to get a hot date tonight!" Olivia joked, "I wouldn't mind going home with Hotty McHot Pants there! He's gorgeous!"

"I'm not trying to pick anyone up," Natalia said, "They're my coworkers. Jessica performed tonight and Ryan came to watch her."

"How long have they been dating?" Melissa asked her.

"I don't know. I didn't even know they were together until tonight." Natalia responded.

"Well it must be pretty serious. Did you see the size of the rock on her hand?" Ashley said.

Natalia looked at Ashley with a confused expression on her face.

"What rock? What are you talking about?" Natalia questioned.

"Didn't you see the ring on her finger?" Ashley said "I could see it when she was on stage and when she hugged you."  
Natalia thought it over. She had never seen Jessica wear a ring at work and she hadn't noticed it when she talked to her tonight.

Were Jessica and Ryan that serious? Why didn't Jessica wear it all the time?

Natalia needed to know what was going on. She decided to ask Jessica sometime in the next couple of weeks. She didn't want to seem pushy, but she wanted to know so badly.


	19. All you need is one drink

All you need is one drink

Jessica and Ryan pulled back from their kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other and just breathed for a while.

"Jessica," Ryan said, "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid to say it. I've said it so many times before and only had my heart broken. It seemed that every time I told a woman that I loved her she disappeared from my life. I started to believe there was no such thing as love. When I met you though I could tell there was something about you that was different from any other person I had ever met. You are my soul and without you I'm incomplete. I love you Jessica, more than anyone in the world."

A waitress walked up and placed two drinks on the table; a scotch for Ryan and a martini for Jessica. "These are compliments of a fan." The waitress said with a wink, and then she walked away.

Ryan looked at the scotch. He hadn't drank since the night Jessica had her flash back.

"I won't drink it if you don't want me to." Ryan said, pushing the drink away. Jessica placed her hand on his arm and stopped him from pushing it any further.

"Ryan, you don't have to change who you are for me." She said "Drink it if you want. I'll be ok. You don't have to tip toe around me all the time. I know I'm stronger than that."

Ryan looked at her hesitantly. He slowly picked up the glass and brought it to his lips. The bitter smell of the alcohol was inviting. He sipped it and the rich, smoky flavor filled his mouth.

Jessica smiled at him. "See, you're just fine." She said, fiddling with her glass. Ryan could see her hands were shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Your hands, they're shaking. Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." her voice wavering.  
"No you're not. You're nervous. I can tell. What's bothering you?"

Jessica sat there for a moment and then spoke.

"I'm nervous because I want to drink this but I've been clean for nine years now."

Ryan looked at her skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"I became an alcoholic when I was with James. He forced me to drink at first and then the need became too great, even when he wasn't there. I knew I had hit my lowest point when I was rushed to the hospital because I had drank an entire bottle of mouthwash in hopes of getting drunk. I told my father when they were done pumping my stomach to put me into rehab so I could recover. I didn't want to become one of those people that risked their life for a drink.

"I finished rehab and was considered to be healthy again. But as soon as I went to college and I no longer had my Godfather there to monitor me I started drinking again. It wasn't like before. I became a chronic social drinker. I was drunk almost every weekend my freshman year. I eventually got a fake ID and snuck into bars and clubs. I never got caught, but my Godfather knew.

"I finally realized in my sophomore year that I was headed back down the same path as before. I knew I had to change. I quit cold turkey. It was the worst three weeks of my life. My grades suffered and I almost failed music theory because of it. I swore that I would never let that happen again."

Ryan looked at Jessica and said "But one drink can't hurt, can it?"

Jessica shrugged and looked at him. "That's what I thought when I was fifteen, but it turns out all you need is one drink to head down the wrong path again."

Her hands were shaking so hard that Ryan could see the glass quivering. He encased her hands within his and steadied them.

"Don't do it if you think it'll hurt you. I believe you're a stronger person than you were back then, but if you don't think you can then please don't hurt yourself."

Jessica looked into Ryan's eyes and knew he was still very emotional by the shakiness of his voice. She pulled her hands out of his and lifted the glass. She smelled the sweet smell of the fruit and liquor. She took the smallest drink possible. She sat there and savored the flavor of pomegranate. She wanted more. She wanted to drink it all, but Ryan was right, she was too strong for that. She placed the glass on the table and breathed.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah, the first drink is the hardest."

Ryan leaned over and kissed her. "You're so amazing. What would I do without you in my life?"

"Probably have more time on your hands." She smiled into his lips as she stole another kiss.

They drank their drinks and ordered some food. They sat there and talked for hours. Though Ryan felt he already knew everything about Jessica she told him more. It seemed having finally realized how they felt about each other opened a whole new door to their relationship.

They finally left at two in the morning. Ryan was glad neither of them had to work in the morning and they could finally sleep in after a busy week at the lab. Ryan insisted on carrying Jessica's triple trumpet case, and teased her about having to carry around three trumpets all the time. "Because," she said, "Sometimes one just doesn't get the job done." Ryan laughed and kissed her. He felt he couldn't keep his hands off of her that night.

They drove home hand-in-hand back to Jessica's apartment. They walked through the door and Jessica just left all her stuff in the living room.

"I'll take care of it in the morning." She said and turned and began trailing kisses down Ryan's neck. She began unbuttoning his shirt and nipping at his chest. She then moved her way back up and bit at the base of his neck. Jessica pinned Ryan down when she felt him squirm when she bit just the right spot. She could feel him growing hard through his pants. She carefully rubbed her hips against his. She could already feel him throbbing.

"You just going to tease me like this or are you going to let me have a turn?" He said between breaths. Jessica kissed him and released him from her clutches. She held his hand and they walked up to her bedroom.

Ryan took Jessica's face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you, Jessica. You are my soul-"

"Without you I'm incomplete." Jessica finished, "I love you, too, Ryan."

They moved to the bed. Ryan finished unbuttoning his shirt and Jessica helped him the rest of the way out. He unzipped her dress in the back and let it slide down her body. Ryan kissed her passionately as her unhooked her bra. He looked at Jessica lying on the bed in just her panties. She was so beautiful.

Ryan leaned down and softly trailed kisses down the bubbly patch of scar tissue. He laid his head on her abdomen and listened to her breath. Jessica lifted his head and kissed him. She then rolled over so that her back was exposed. Ryan reached over and lightly ran his fingers down the tattoo.

"The star is when my life began." She said "My parents always called me their little star. The phoenix is representative of my rebirth with my Godfather. He changed my life and made me into a better person. The ivy vine is the trials and times that we deal with through out our lives. The wolf represents my Godfather. His loyalty and devotion to me remained, even when I had given up on myself. The last star is the end. We leave this world just as we came in; alone, naked, and everyone must care for us because we're too weak to do it ourselves."

"The shooting stars?" Ryan asked.

Jessica's eyes filled with tears. "The babies that I could have had, if it wasn't for James. They were the chances that I was given that were taken from me too soon."

Jessica started to cry softly. Ryan leaned down and gently kissed his way down her back. He laid his head on her back and listened more to her heart and breathing.

"I love you Jessica. Every part of you; good, bad, smart, damaged, healed. I wouldn't want you any other way. You're perfect, no matter what anyone says, including you."

Jessica sat up and Ryan pressed his chest against her back.

"You drive me crazy sometimes." He said.

"How so?"

"You're so damn beautiful." He bit her neck and ran his hands down her body. "It makes me so horny that sometimes I can't take it."

"Then maybe we should fix this problem."

Jessica turned around and began unzipping Ryan's pants. Together they pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. Jessica laid on her back and Ryan crawled in between her legs. He kissed her and ground his erection against her most sensitive area. Jessica felt the beginning spasms that revealed what was sure to come.

Ryan stood up from the bed and removed his boxers. He leaned forward and gently pulled Jessica's panties off. Ryan crawled back onto the bed and began kissing Jessica again. Jessica pushed her hips against Ryan and groaned in desperation. Ryan reached across and grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked himself up. Jessica wanted him so bad that she was aching with anticipation.

"Please Ryan." She whispered into his ear.

Ryan kissed her neck just below her jaw. "Anything for you, my love."

Ryan gently pushed forward into Jessica's tight space. She moaned out loud in pleasure as Ryan filled her in one thrust. Ryan laid there for a second, allowing Jessica to adjust and feeling her muscles wrapped tight around him. He could feel places where tension was drawn across him. Ryan figured these were the scars that he couldn't see. He wished he could heal them and take all the pain away that Jessica had lived through.

Ryan kissed her gently and he felt Jessica push against him.

"Ryannnn!" Jessica whined "Pleaseeee!"

Ryan chuckled at her desperation and began moving inside her. Jessica immediately responded with a sign of relief. It was slow at first, but Ryan had no intention of speeding up, he wanted to be with the love of his life for as long as he could be. The pace was just right for Jessica. She wanted to feel every inch of him inside her. She could feel his heart beat inside her and he could feel her breathing, as her muscles contracted around him.

They were together for the longest time, not wanting to rush the process. Finally their release hit together. Jessica was slightly disappointed it was done, but felt amazing. For the first time she felt they had truly made love. It was sweet and tender. Her body didn't ache for more afterwards. All she wanted was Ryan. She knew he felt the same way.

They lay in bed together, Jessica pressed against Ryan's chest. Ryan wanted to stay in that moment forever, and never leave the woman he loved.


	20. Sebastian

**So this chapter wasn't originally in this story but this idea came to me one day and I decided this was where it best fit. I think it's a bit different then what I normally write but I think I like it. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

Sebastian

Jessica knocked on the door of Horatio's office. He looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"Hey Bug, what's up?" he asked.

Jessica walked in and set the guitar case on her shoulder on the floor. "I was wondering if I could keep this in your office today. The heat in my car might ruin it again."  
"Again? What happened to Sebastian?"

"Some freshman apparently decided to help himself to my guitar. He cracked the neck all the way from the top to the body. The music department paid for the repairs though, almost a thousand bucks to replace that mahogany."

"It didn't damage the Celtic knot, did it?" Horatio asked worried.

"No, they picked the best in the business to fix it. I had to pick it up this morning though. I don't want to leave it in my car because of the heat."

"Yeah, probably a good idea. You can leave Sebastian here. Just don't forget to get him before you leave."

Jessica smiled and ran around to the other side of his desk. "Thank Dad" she whispered as she pecked him on the cheek.

Jessica walked into the lab she shared with Ryan on a daily basis. She wrapped his lab coat around her body and inhaled his scent. Ryan was already there, talking to Walter. Jessica walked up next to them and looked over Ryan's shoulder. "Whatcha doing boss?" she whispered in his ear as she secretly pinched his butt.

Ryan smiled at her. "Just looking over some tire treads with Walter."

"Yeah, we think we might be dealing with the same car in both our cases." Walter said proudly, "I came to ask Ryan to help me run some treads and I realized they looked a lot alike."

"Well let me see," Jessica said. "Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help."

Jessica walked around Ryan and stood next to Walter. She lifted the pictures and looked back and forth between the two. "Yeah, I would say they're probably from the same car." Jessica flipped through the tire book on the table, stopping when she found the page she was looking for. "In fact I think they're both from Audis."  
"What makes you say that?" Walter asked.

"I drive an Audi and they look a lot like my tires. Audi doesn't like using tires they didn't manufacture. They like keeping their business to their selves."

"Alright, well why don't we go run these through the database and see what we get?" Walter asked her, smiling at her.

Jessica returned the smile and looked up at him. "Well I would but I have to go talk to Travers. He's got some Trace results for me from the floater case I'm working with Calleigh, but maybe some other time."

Walter couldn't help but look disappointed. "Yeah, ok, maybe later."  
"Yeah sounds good." Jessica said. She patted Walter on the forearm and smiled again. Jessica turned and walked out of the lab as Walter clearly blushed.

"Man," Walter said to Ryan, "I wouldn't mind getting to know her on a personal basis, if you know what I mean."

Ryan couldn't help but shoot an angry look at Walter. He quickly looked away in an attempt to hide his anger. "I don't think that's such a good idea Wally."  
"Why not? You got a problem with it Wolfe?"

"Well she's an intern." Ryan stated, "I believe there's a rule against such relationships. Besides Jessica has a boyfriend."  
"Why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive, I'm just stating the facts. I have to hear about him like every day so I kind of know what's going on in Jess's life, that's all."

"Ok, fine" Walter said irritated. "I just thought maybe she would want to go out for coffee or a drink sometime. Is that ok with you _boss_?"  
"You know what Walter I'm going to talk to Eric about these treads." Ryan said exasperated, "Eric's kind of an expert in this area. I'll talk to you later." Ryan started to walk out of the lab. He turned and looked at Walter. "And leave Jessica alone." Ryan left Walter standing alone in the lab as he went to find Eric.

"_You can't have her because she's mine."_ Ryan thought to himself.

Jessica hauled her guitar outside to the tables on the balcony. She sat on the table and rested her sore feet on the chair in front of her. She tuned the guitar and started strumming tunelessly. Her fingers glided down the neck and she felt the brass Celtic knot beneath her fingers. She smiled to herself and listened as the music tickle her ears. "I missed you Sebastian."

"Who's Sebastian?" Ryan asked as he sat on the table next to her, a bag from a fast joint in his hand.

"My guitar," Jessica said, "You didn't know that?"

"No, I don't think you ever told me that." Ryan said. He looked at the guitar. The body was a warm caramel color with a mahogany neck. A brass Celtic knot spiraled down the length of the guitar's neck under the strings. Engraved on the body was a small dragonfly. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, it was my mother's." Jessica said, "Sebastian has a sister, Celesta."  
"Where's Celesta?"

"My father has her, adopted father. Both guitars were willed to him after my mother died. He kept Celesta and taught me how to play on Sebastian."

Ryan smiled and quickly looked around. When he was sure no one was looking he leaned in and quickly kissed Jessica on the cheek. "I love your stories." He held up the bag and smiled. "You hungry? I bought you lunch."

Jessica smiled and set the guitar back in its case. "Absolutely," she said enthusiastically. "What did you get me?"

"You said you've been carving a burger lately so I bought you one, with fries and a chocolate shake." Ryan said with a smile.

"You know me too well." Accepting the burger from Ryan. She looked at him and felt her heart flutter. "You're so amazing."  
"You better stop that." Ryan said as he unwrapped his sandwich.  
"Stop what?"

"Being so beautiful, these jeans are tight enough on their own."

Jessica chuckled. "Maybe I need to take you shopping. You keep clothes too long, like those sweater vests."

"Hey what happened to my sweater vests?" Ryan asked confused. "I haven't seen them in awhile."

Jessica glanced at him with a guilty expression. "Thanks for the burger pumpkin." She said, biting into the large hamburger.

Ryan groaned and shook his head. He smiled at her as Jessica attempted to chew the large bite she had taken. "God, why do we have to be in public?" he whispered, "I want to kiss you so bad."

Others began to join them and they ate their lunches. When Jessica was done she picked up her guitar and started strumming lightly. Jesse came over and sat on her other side and listened to her play.

"I know that song." He said, "Secondhand Serenade, right?"

Jessica smiled at him. "Yeah, Broken, it's one of my favorites. You know the words?"

"Yeah, but I'm not much of a singer."  
"That's ok, neither are the members of Secondhand Serenade." Jessica said with a smile. Jesse couldn't help but return the smile as his heart melted. Jesse sighed and cleared his throat.

_In the moonlight  
Your face it glows  
Like a thousand diamonds  
I suppose  
And your hair flows like  
The ocean breeze  
Not a million fights  
Could make me hate you  
You're invincible  
Yeah, It's true  
It's in your eyes  
Where I find peace_

Jessica smiled at Jesse as he sang off key along with her playing. "Ok, you've suffered enough alone." Jessica said as she started singing with him.

_Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
I can see in your eyes  
You're ready to break  
Don't look away._

Jesse smiled at her as his heart continued to hammer inside his chest.

_So here we are now  
In a place where  
The sun blended  
With the ocean thin.  
So thin, we stand  
Across from each other  
Together we'll wonder  
If we will last these days  
If I asked you to stay  
Would you tell me  
You would be mine?_

"You ready for this?" Jessica asked Jesse. "This is where it gets tricky."

_And time  
Is all I ask for  
Time  
I just need one more day  
And time  
You've been crying too long  
Time  
And your tears wrote this song  
Stay_

_In the moonlight  
Your face it glows_

"One more verse?" Jesse asked. "This is the last one, right?" Jessica smiled at him. "Yup, here comes the end."

_Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
I can see in your eyes  
You're ready to break  
Don't look away._

Jessica finished the song on her guitar and let the last chord resonate. Jesse smiled at her and could feel how hard his heart was pounding, knowing it was from more than just the nerve of singing.

"You're really good" he said.

"You're not half bad yourself." Jessica said with a smile. "Maybe we could jam together some other time."

Jesse laughed. "You really want me to jam with you?"  
"Yeah, you're pretty good."  
"Oh please, you're ten times better than me."

"Careful Cardoza," Walter said, "Wolfe might not let you take Jess out to jam."  
Jessica shot Walter a surprised expression and looked back at Ryan, her eyes huge with worry.

"What are you talking about Walter?" Jesse asked.

"Apparently Wolfe's playing momma bird for Jess and you have to get his approval if you want to spend time with Jessica." Walter said snidely.

"What? Walter that's absurd!" Ryan said, "You're just mad because I told you Jessica has a boyfriend and you should leave her alone."

"Geez Walter," Jessica said, strumming her guitar again, "So angry just because Ryan gets to spend time with the hot intern."  
Walter's face flushed and he looked embarrassed. "What! You think I'm jealous of Wolfe?"

"Well yeah!" Jessica said sarcastically, "You think I don't know what you guys say about me behind my back? I know you have the hots for me Walter and Wolfe has every right to tell you to back off. The poor guy has to hear about my stupid boyfriend every day, which he probably told you that." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Stupid?" Jesse asked. "You're dating a guy you think is stupid?"

"No!" Jessica said, "I meant that as an expression. Like how I call you stupidhead. I think my boyfriend is very smart and I love him very much."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Calleigh said.

"What?" Jessica asked as she felt herself blush.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say you love him before." Calleigh said, "It's kind of cute."  
Jessica smiled shyly and strummed her guitar. "Yeah, he kind of told me last week that he was in love with me and I finally admitted that I love him. It was so romantic. He said he loved me while we were sitting at The Blue Treble and he looked at me and told me he's been in love with me for a long time but he was just so scared to tell me because he was afraid I didn't feel the same way."

Calleigh smiled at her. "That's so sweet. It sounds like you got a great guy Jess."  
"Yeah," Jessica said, "I think I did."

Ryan caught Jessica in the locker room talking to Calleigh. "So a guy that's great in bed and has a good heart, sounds like you got yourself a keeper." Calleigh said with a smile and a wink.

"Yeah, I'm kind of relieved too." Jessica said, "I had too many losers in my life."

"Hey Calleigh, Jess," Ryan said to them, opening his locker, "How did the floater case work out for you?"

"It was the wife." Calleigh answered, "She cut her palm on the knife she used and Jessica found her blood under the handle. She's being hauled off to the Miami County Jail right now for holding."  
"Alright Jess, good work" Ryan said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jessica said, returning his smile. "I have a pretty good teacher who taught me to look where you least expect to find anything."  
Ryan smiled and felt his ears turn red. "Oh come on Jess, you've learned from others, too. Like Calleigh, she's taught you everything she knows about ballistics, way more than I could ever teach you."  
Calleigh laughed and shook her head. "You two are so funny together; always trying to out compliment each other. I don't see how anything gets done when you're together." Calleigh grabbed her stuff and waved good-bye as she left the locker room.

Ryan looked at Jessica with a sly expression for a moment before he pounced on her. He pinned her against the locker and locked his lips onto hers. He slid his hands beneath her shirt and began exploring her body underneath as he ground his hips against hers. Jessica grabbed each side of his face and pulled his head back.

"Ryan stop," Jessica said, "Not here, not now."

"Sorry," Ryan said, breathing heavily, "I kind of lost control for a second there."  
"I noticed." Jessica looked at him with a stern expression. A smiled spread across her face as she ran her fingers through his hair. "How about you meet me at my place in an hour and I'll have dinner ready."  
Ryan smiled and kissed her gently. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good, because I wouldn't have accepted any other answer."

Ryan jumped and backed away from Jessica suddenly and jetted back to his locker. Jessica turned to find Natalia turning the corner. She smiled at them as she opened her locker.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" she asked.

"Good, good," Ryan responded nervously. "I'll see you tomorrow Jess." He left the locker room hastily without another word.

"I've gotta go, too." Jessica said, "I need to catch Horatio before he leaves and locks my guitar in his office for the night."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Hun." Natalia said, watching her leave. She sighed and shook her head, knowing she needed to talk to Jessica soon.

Jessica laid there in her bed on her back as Ryan thrusted in and out of her. She closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side as she moaned quietly.

"Are you ok love?" Ryan asked as he panted.

"I'm fine, just really tired, that's all." Jessica responded.  
"Do you want to stop?" Ryan asked, slowly his thrusting.

"No, please keep going. I'm sorry, I'm just so tired today. I don't know what the problem is. I promise you're doing an amazing job, I just can't seem to keep up right now."

Ryan leaned down and kissed her. "It's ok, sometimes I enjoy doing all the work." He gently bit at her neck. "I like sending you over the edge on my own."  
Jessica opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled at Ryan and he kissed her gently. "You're wonderful" she said as her climax hit.


	21. Christmas

**Ok so this is one of those chapter where I was writing it and it just kind of got weird, and then weirder, and then it kind of came back to semi-normal. When I was done I was kind of like "Really KC? Really?" Oh well, I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

Christmas

Jessica and Ryan strolled down the strip of beach Jessica had driven them to. They walked hand-in-hand, barefoot in the sand, as the waves gently washed up on the sand. It was a warm night, about seventy degrees, but Jessica still walked close to Ryan. The sky was clear and they could see star coming out in the dimming light of the sunset. It was the day after Christmas and Jessica and Ryan were having their own celebration. The next day they would be leaving for Ryan's sister's house for the Wolfe family Christmas party

"It's so beautiful out here." Jessica said, "I wish we could stay here."

"It's very beautiful," Ryan said, "But I don't think we could stay. In fact we shouldn't even be out here, its private property."  
"Yeah I know it's my property."

Ryan stopped and looked at Jessica. "What? This is your beach?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice it's called 'Stone Cove'?"

Ryan was amazed. "You own a beach?"

Jessica nodded her head. "Yes, well actually it's my mother's. When she died I inherited it."

"So this is named after your mother?"

"Yup, she inherited it from her parents. She was going to have a house built here, but a hurricane came through that year so she postponed it until a later time." Jessica paused for a moment and stared off into the distance. "She never got the chance to finish it." She said, her voice distant.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"We could finish it." Ryan whispered to her.

Jessica looked at Ryan. "You want to help me build a house?"

Ryan shrugged. "Yeah, I mean you know maybe hire someone else to do the work, but yeah, let's build a house."

Jessica smiled at Ryan and kissed his cheek. She didn't know how she felt about her and Ryan building a house together. They had only been together for about four months. It seemed like a big decision.

"So you're Jessica Stone II?" Ryan asked, thinking back to the obituary in her condo.

"Well yeah, I guess I am."  
"Did they call your mother Jessica Sr.?"

"No, I was Jessie Bug and she was Jessabelle."

"So you got your mother's last name instead of your father's?"

"No, I have my father's last name, too. I just stopped using it after awhile. People would learn who my father is and they would treat me differently. It became annoying after awhile so I dropped it from my name. It's still legally my last name. It's on my birth certificate and driver's license but I don't write it on anything."

"Oh, ok." Ryan was a little confused but didn't question the matter any further.

Jessica broke from Ryan's grasp and walked towards the water. She waded in a little ways and stood there, looking out into the sunset. Ryan slowly followed her.

"It still doesn't feel like Christmas." Jessica said quietly.

"How so?" Ryan asked.

"I lived up north for most of my life. The last three years are the first years of my life I didn't have a white Christmas. It still seems weird to me. Sometimes I even miss the snow."

Ryan held her hand. "How about we visit Chicago next year and you can have that white Christmas?"

Jessica looked at him. She was a little surprised to hear Ryan insinuating that they would be together for an entire year. She smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"I would like that very much."

Ryan returned the smile and kissed her back.

It began to rain lightly and Jessica looked up at the sky. She smiled a little and looked back at Ryan.

"Well, that's almost snow." she said.

Ryan smiled at her. "It's kind of like those cheesy Christmas movies where the couple admits they're in love and when they kiss it starts to snow." he said to her, kissing her again.

Jessica's heart fluttered and she kissed him back, deepening the passion. She opened her mouth when she felt Ryan prod at her lower lip, begging for entrance. The taste of Ryan's mouth filled hers and she savored every moment.

When they broke Jessica grabbed his hand and led Ryan back to the blanket they had laid out as the rain stopped. Jessica sat on the blanket and pulled Ryan down to her. She kissed his neck and nipped at his sweet spot where his neck met his shoulder. Ryan felt his self grow hard within the confines of his pants, but didn't think they should proceed.

"Jessica," he said breathlessly, "We're in public, out in the open, anyone could see us."

"Nope," she responded between kisses, "This is my beach, and believe me the only way you can see down here is if you're up on the cliffs or in a helicopter." Jessica pulled at Ryan's belt buckle. "Now loose em!" she ordered.

Jessica's dominance made Ryan grow harder and he hastily did as he was told. He yanked at Jessica's leggings and pulled them off, followed quickly by her panties. Ryan paused when he saw them.

"Oh dear Dr. Stone," Ryan looked at the black thong, "You're being very naughty this year, aren't you?" he bit at her neck and Jessica whispered into his ear "Read them."

Ryan looked at the front of the thong and saw the word "Naughty" embroidered on them in light pink. Ryan felt his cock twitch upwards inside his boxers and more blood rush to his groin area. He tossed it aside and pulled his boxers off.

Ryan kissed Jessica and slowly enticed her entrance. He didn't have any lube so he was relying completely on his pre-cum to act as a natural lubricant. He smeared the accumulating fluid across his head and down his shaft.

"You make me so hard!" he growled in Jessica's ear, as he slowly entered her, "Can you feel what you do to me?" He bit at the patch of flesh just below her ear.

Jessica moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. "Oh god Ryan! You're so big and hard! Please, give me more!"

Ryan didn't think it was possible for him to grow any harder, but hearing Jessica's words did just that. He pushed his still growing erection into Jessica and heard her gasp.

"Please Ryan, harder!" Jessica moaned.

Ryan started thrusting harder, as Jessica's moans grew louder. Jessica wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him close. She was gasping so hard she thought she might hyperventilate.

Then Jessica's moans became a pained scream. Ryan felt her nails dig into his back and her entire body tense. Tears formed in her eyes and began quickly running down her cheeks. Ryan stopped moving and then hastily pulled out. He backed away from her and sat on the edge of the blanket as far away as he could get. Ryan didn't know what had happened and was scared.

Jessica sat on the blanket with her legs still apart, crying. She hurt so bad! Something deep inside her throbbed and she started crying harder when she noticed the spots of blood on the blanket.

"Jessica?" Ryan practically whispered. She could hear the fear in his voice. "Jessica, what happened? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I knew I shouldn't have done this!"

Jessica slowly met Ryan's gaze. He had tears in his eyes and he was pale and sweaty.

Jessica looked back down at the blanket and in between her legs. She carefully reached a finger in and felt around. She felt something small and fleshy lying just within her vagina. She scooped it out and looked at it. It was a small piece of tissue, about an inch in length. It was cylinder in shape and about the same width as a pencil. Jessica sighed in relief and relaxed a little.

"It's ok Ryan," she said quietly, "You didn't hurt me. In fact you may have just fixed a few of my problems."  
Ryan stayed where he was on the blanket, still blinking back tears. He didn't understand what Jessica was telling him.

Jessica looked at him with eyes filled with concern. "Come here, let me explain."  
Ryan slowly and hesitantly crawled towards Jessica. He sat in front of her but continued to look at the ground. Jessica picked up his hand and placed the back of her hand in his palm. Ryan could see the bit of flesh on her finger.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, barely audible.

"It's a piece of scar tissue that's been hanging off the wall of my vagina for years now." she said, "The last time I had reconstructive surgery because James ripped me the doctors accidently left a piece hanging. They said they could remove it but they were going to charge me a ridiculous price. They told me it would most likely naturally fall off with time. This the one thing that has been causing me the most pain when it comes to sex. It was directly connected to a nerve, so when something rubbed against it and pulled at it I would experience one hell of a pain."  
"That's what hurt you the first time we had sex, wasn't it?" Ryan asked.

Jessica nodded. "It seems we just needed to be a little rough to fix the problem, that's all. Your thrusting tore it off. The nerve connection broke which is what caused me so much pain." A laugh escaped Jessica's throat. "I guess that's it, no more difficulties from that little bugger." She flicked the piece of flesh into the sand and looked back at Ryan. "Thank you Ryan, but next time you want to help me out can we do it a little less painfully?" she smirked and kissed him.

Ryan felt his body relax. "So I didn't cause any damage?"

"No, like I said I think you fixed the problem." Jessica placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Now where were we, Mr. Wolfe?" she kissed him lightly.

Ryan hesitated. "No, I don't think we should. You're hurt and just had a piece of your vagina ripped out. We shouldn't do this."  
Jessica looked at him. "I'll be fine, really, I promise." She slowly wrapped her fingers around his still hard cock. Ryan felt his body react to the cool touch but tried to stop it.

"Jessica," Ryan said as he stood, "We shouldn't do this. You could get an infection or I could rip you more. There are just too many risks involved." Ryan turned to look at her and found himself face to face with a completely naked Jessica.

"Well then," she said, slipping past him, "If you don't want to have sex then I'm just going to go swimming." She strolled past him and walked towards the water.

Seeing Jessica's naked body walk away did strange things to Ryan. He wanted her but knew he should stay away. After silently debating about it Ryan finally ripped his shirt off and ran after Jessica.

Jessica was already in the cold water, waist deep amongst the bobbing waves. She felt someone touch her and saw a nervous Ryan standing next to her. He took her hand in his own and Jessica could see fear in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Ryan?" she asked him.

Ryan hesitated. "I'm kind of scared of the ocean." He said quietly.

Jessica turned and looked at him. "Why?"

"When I was nine I went swimming with my uncle and sister and I got caught in the undertow. I was pulled out quickly about twenty feet and I almost drowned. My uncle managed to save and get me back to shore. I had to stay in the hospital for a day. Ever since then I've never gone out past the first fifteen feet."

Jessica squeezed his hand. "We can stay right here, we don't have to go any further."

Ryan shook his hand. "It's time I conquered this fear. I know how to get out of an undertow now and with you by my side I know I'm safe."

Ryan slowly walked forward. Jessica tried to stay in place, but he turned and pulled lightly on her hand. "Please?" he pleaded with her. Jessica took a deep breathe and followed Ryan out into the ocean. They stopped when the water was almost to Jessica's neck. Ryan turned and looked at her, the water barely making it to his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you so much Jessie." Ryan said, his forehead against hers, "I wonder every day why you choose me."  
"Because Ryan," Jessica said, "I knew some day I would love you. Something drew me to you. I can't explain it. Every time I saw you my heart leapt and my insides melted. Whenever you were gone I thought about you and wondered what it would be like to be with you."

They kissed again and Ryan pulled Jessica close to him. He lifted her onto his hips and ran his hands down her weightless body.

"Do you want to try again?" Ryan asked.

Jessica smiled at him, her face now level with his. "Please."  
Ryan kissed her and lowered his hands to her hips. "Just tell me if you ever want to stop."

"I will."

Ryan slowly pushed inward and felt Jessica's body tense. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jessica whispered in his ear. She bit his neck and Ryan felt himself start to come undone.

Ryan was soon buried up to the hilt and began slowly thrusting. Jessica moaned at the feeling of being weightless and having Ryan deep inside her; it was pure bliss. She could feel him throbbing harder than she had ever felt before.

"Ryan" she breathed.

"Yes love?"

"Harder, please."

"Just tell me when it gets to be too much."

"Yes, I will."

Ryan began thrusting harder, but still held back in fear of hurting Jessica. Ryan felt his climax approaching much too quickly.

"Oh god Jess," Ryan groaned, "I think I'm coming."

"Don't stop Ryan." Jessica instructed, "Just keep going."

Ryan closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Jessica around him. The water created the most amazing sensation of not being able to feel anything around him but Jessica. Ryan was so lost in the moment he didn't even realize his climax had hit. He threw his head back and cried out Jessica's name.

Jessica never actually felt her release, but didn't care. She wanted to help Ryan over come his fear of the ocean. She kissed his neck and nuzzled into it.

"You're so brave and strong." She whispered into his ear, "I love you so much for it."

Ryan kissed Jessica. "Well, I have someone who I admire very much for her bravery and strength. She's become my rock and my world. I know with her I'm always safe and she'll protect me."

Jessica looked at Ryan and felt her heart swell. "Thank you Ryan, you really do mean the world to me."

They climbed out of the water and walked back to their blanket. They sat down and air dried for awhile before putting their clothes back on.

"I, uh, have something for you." Ryan said, reaching into the bag that he used to carry the blanket. Jessica looked at him confused. "I thought we already exchanged presents?"

"Well, I have another one for you. I wanted to give it to you when we were here." Ryan pulled out a small black box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful silver necklace. It was in the shape of a key. The top was a heart with alternating emeralds and peridots lining one side.

Jessica gasped and looked into Ryan's eyes. "Oh my gosh Ryan, it's beautiful!"

"I thought you would like it. It was costumed made and I asked them to use our birthstones."

Ryan took the necklace out of the box and clipped it around her neck. It hung down low and fell just between her breasts.

"I didn't know if you would like it hanging that low because I was afraid you would think it drew attention to your scar.

Jessica smiled. "Its prefect, I love it!" She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

After gathering up their things and heading back towards Jessica's car Ryan grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Jessie" Ryan said.

Jessica smiled against his lips. "Merry Christmas Ryan and thank you for the best Christmas I've had in a long time."

**Omg, that sucked so much I'm ending the story here! No I'm just kidding, there's more Jessica/Ryan to come. I've already started working on my next story and the first chapter should be up within the next few days. I think my Jessica/Ryan story might be turning into a series for me or something. Oh well, I don't know about anyone else but I'm enjoying writing it.**

**In case you haven't noticed I like keeping my stories fairly short, but that's because when the theme of the story shifts I like to start a new one. I don't know why, and you probably don't care that I'm explaining this. Whatever, the next story will be up soon, I promise. And it won't be weird like this chapter...geez I can't get over how strange that turned out and I'm the one who wrote it.  
**

**Thank you to my faithful readers and everyone who's written reviews! I appreciate your kind words of encouragement!**

**Peace out!~ KC**


End file.
